Favors
by HTFan
Summary: It is New Year's Eve, and Flippy and Flaky are once again all alone for another year. But, with a sudden turn of events, they finally get to meet up alone together. With fireworks set to go off in the distance any second, will Flippy be able to admit his love to Flaky without Evil ruining his life once more? (Flippy/EvilXFlaky two-shot; Rated M for lemons!)
1. Doing a Favor

**Chapter 1**

 **Doing a Favor**

 _ **Disclaimer: 'Happy Tree Friends' is owned by Mondo Media, not me. This fan fiction is written for entertainment purposes only and is completely non-profit.**_

 _ **WARNING: This fan fiction contains frequent use of strong adult language and explicit sexual content. This is a lemon! Read at your discretion.**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Well... I was bored, and I asked myself what challenge have I not tackled yet. This is what I decided to write. I am new to this genre (both in the romance and lemon fields) so I suspect it to not be in the same quality as other lemon writers. That said, if this story happens to not be to your taste of is not good in general, please be a little light on a judgement, as it was a risky (and fun) attempt to make.  
**_

* * *

The center of Happy Tree Town, at the base of the largest tree ever seen by mortal eyes, was crowded with thousands of Tree Friends. Everyone there was conversing happily with one another, wearing silly colorful party hats, and dancing around merrily without a care in the world. Lights lit up the towers and streets, with large sums of people paraded the streets with joy. Music played loudly, and certain Tree Friends could be seen setting up stages for the preparation of launching the fireworks.

A large clock was attached high on the thick and tall tree, tracking time by the second. People watched in anticipation as the clock was close to bringing both hands at the number '12.' Everyone was excited to hear the clock send out a loud alarm the second those hands met, and the need to launch off fireworks to celebrate would be necessary for the moment.

All of this work and joy was always a common sight the day before the transition of the New Year. With the incoming moment of changing calendars to the next year up and the creation of resolutions, it was an exciting moment to all come together and share such an astounding event. Everyone in Happy Tree Town was going to be there to celebrate.

Though with the exception of two lone figures on the opposite ends of the town, both who decided it was better off staying home to celebrate than to go outside. But with these two, celebration of this day was something that did not come into play. Instead, it was a day that only sent the two into another moment of depression.

One such figure stayed inside a house shaped as a military barrack made out of a tree trunk. Inside this long but thin house was a tall green bear, wearing a pair of BDU pants and a white short-sleeved t-shirt tucked inside. His hair was kept short, keeping the style from the years in service, even if it was only for a short time.

The bear just so happened to be Flippy, the town maniac as he was referred to by the common Tree Friend. Flippy decided to take a different approach to this wonderful day of joy and bliss. Instead of going out to enjoy the sights, he decided to drown his sorrows in whisky, with the strongest bottle he had in stock. He sat on a wooden stool by the kitchen counter, slowly pouring a shot and drinking in random intervals.

Flippy kept his face looking down to view his hanging legs, too depressed to look up. He dreaded this day every year it occurred. He could not show up to the celebration in fear of the fireworks setting off Evil, and going in a mad frenzy of murder, ruining everyone's beautiful night. Flippy knew he was not wanted there either; who would want a murderer to show up at their party?

He took another shot and sighed in depressed thought. All this day meant to him was that it signified another year of being alone once more. Everyone was too scared to stay around him, with the only times ever getting close was because they were forced to do so. No one ever decided to call Flippy a friend. They never saw the good him, the Flippy who cared for others and only wanted to be their friend. Instead, they saw only a maniac, a mad man, a killer, and had to stay away as far as possible.

Flippy felt like he had no one to care for in this world, that he was not wanted… that it would be best that he never lived at all. He never felt like he had a purpose, as, without someone that actually meant something to him who would feel the same way back, he had no true meaning of living. His world was a lonely one, and he had no ability to help it.

There was, however, one Tree Friend that was different from the rest. One Tree Friend who, unlike all the others, actually seemed to care for Flippy. And it was this one Tree Friend that Flippy himself adored greatly, as she happened to be the only person that mattered to him.

That one Tree Friend happened to be Flaky, the young red porcupine with long quills that ran down her backside, though they contained a large sum of white flakes, something that easily gave reason to her name. She lived directly on the other side of town from his house, which was probably for the best since it meant she was safer from his rampage if it ever occurred.

There was something special about her that Flippy could not make out. Unlike the other Tree Friends, who saw Flippy as a maniac, Flaky never once saw him that way, at least his Good self. She was always fine and caring when Evil wasn't around, and was the only person Flippy could walk up to without fearing of her running off from him.

Flaky was skittish, yes, but she was also possibly the one Tree Friend with the kindest heart around. She was friendly, respectful, funny, and the best person Flippy ever had time to be around with. Flaky was, perhaps, Flippy's only true friend in the town, and he couldn't ask for anyone else but her.

It was this reason why Flippy adored her company so much. Whenever he got a chance to be with her, or whenever she wanted to do something with him, he thought that day was the greatest day to ever live. She gave him a purpose, a reason to live. And he never felt alone when he was with her. Sometimes he wished he could just say something of how much she meant to him, how beautiful and astounding she was, and how much he actually loved her for the beautiful person she was.

But Flippy always questioned that thought. How could Flaky ever fall for a guy like him? He was crazy, a murderer, and a loner. He was… different, and how could she love him back because of it? She probably only stayed being his friend because she felt sympathetic, feeling sorry because he had no one else. All the nice things were probably only done to be a good friend, nothing more, and only done because she felt sad for him. That could be the only reason.

Flippy took one more shot of whisky before closing up the bottle, knowing he reached his limit by now. He hoped the alcoholic beverage would soothe his sadness, though it only made it worse. He planted his face on the counter, laying his head against his arms, and decided just to sleep for the remaining time.

His plan to rest, however, would be taken away from the worst and most dreadful sound he ever heard. Something that only made him hate the day even more.

"Hey, Flippy, what's gotten you so down, man?"

Flippy opened his eyes and looked behind him to see Evil standing with a devilish grin, making a small chuckle as Flippy made eye-contact with his emerald retinas.

"Come on, Flippy, talk to me. You know I won't shut up until you say something."

Flippy shook his head and turned around to face the counter once more. "Go away, Evil. I'm having a rough day as it is."

"Ah, Flippy, what seems to be the problem now?"

Flippy instantly turned around, anger being the only expression he could show. "You! You're the fucking problem, that's what."

Evil made a sarcastic shocked face and raised his hands in front of him. "Oh dear, really? How could I possibly be the problem?"

"You know damn well how you're the problem. I should not have to explain to you why everything the way they are right now is because of you."

"Well… it's actually your fault, since, you know, you're the one with the body, so you're the one actually doing shit, so don't blame me."

"Oh don't use that shit as a comeback, you asshole! You know perfectly well I would never do half the shit you do in five minutes every time you decide to come out. You're an entirely different person who I am forced to share the same body with. I'm not you, so don't ever bring that shit up again."

Flippy turned around again, looking directly at the wall with agitation. Evil shook his head as he made a silent laugh, and walked up next to Flippy. "Well, fine then, you keep that thought. But seriously, man, why the hell are you not outside doing something?"

Flippy turned his head to the right to see Evil making a tiny grin as he leaned against the same counter. "Because if I go out there, you will hurt people on a perfectly good holiday, ruining everything again."

Evil clapped his hands together. "Yeah, and it would be fucking awesome as well. I mean, all those people in a single area, that's a massive kill streak waiting to happen, and you know I can deliver!"

"Yeah, and it's that reason why I am staying here, so none of that shit will occur. It's for everyone's safety that I stay away… like always."

Flippy looked down at his dangling legs once more, shedding a small tear after thinking deeply on his last sentence. Evil shook his head as he snorted. "Okay then, that's reasonable. But come on, sitting on your ass all day drinking, that's no way to celebrate this day. Come on, go outside man, and see the beautiful lights and shit."

Flippy continued to look down, not thinking of speaking directly to Evil. "Yeah, and once those fireworks go off, boom, you come out to ruin my life again. No, I think I'd rather stay here."

"But I'm bored, man! Forced to sit here with you and watching you be all depressed and shit is just boring."

"Perhaps this shit would not happen if you were never around, you know, not fucking things up for me all the time."

"Yeah, but that's another dream. Here, you're stuck with me and I'm stuck with you, so we have to come to an agreement on certain occasions once in a while."

Flippy decided to look up and speak directly to Evil once more. "Okay, make an agreement with me. If I _think_ about going out there, will you stay away from me and not go on a killing rampage to ruin my life once more?"

Evil looked up, tapping his chin as he thought on the question. "Well… I'll think about it if we go out."

Flippy sighed, knowing well that's the answer he was going to receive. "You know, I hear it's supposed to rain shortly after the fireworks go off. I don't want to get wet or shit today."

Evil looked back angered and confused. "You don't want to get wet? What excuse is that? You fought in the fucking jungle, it rained every day and you slept in it! Don't give me that as an excuse. Just bring a coat and go out."

Flippy sat for a few seconds, trying to come up with any other particular reason to avoid going out, which proved futile. "Fine… I'll grab my coat and we can go out and, well, watch fireworks and shit." He jumped off his stool and turned around to face Evil, pointing his right index finger at him. "But I'm going to do this by that old park bench far away from the town, just to make it safe for everyone. Clear?"

Evil made his devilish smile as he jumped up and down in excitement. "Oh yeah, we are so clear on this shit. Come on, let's go see shit blow up!"

Flippy shook his head and looked up to see Evil had finally disappeared from his vision. He let out a heavy depressed sigh, and reached for his thick military BDU jacket and a pair of brown combat boots. After carefully dawning the thick jacket and tying up the laces of his boots, he proceeded to go outside his door and headed for his destination.

* * *

As Flippy exited his home to meet at the old park bench out of town, there was another sad and lonely figure on the other side of town. Completely on the opposite side of Flippy's house was a small-to-medium sized house, constructed carefully and dawning the color of red. It was beautifully decorated, both outside and in with nice-quality furniture neatly arranged and such.

Laying down on a soft white sofa in the middle of the living room was a depressed red porcupine with a long set of quills acting as her hair that ran down from the top of her head and down her entire backside. She was dawning a well-tailored red dress that covered all the way down to her legs. It was something she normally never wore, but it was a special holiday, so it was appropriate to dress for the occasion.

But this young female, who went by the name of Flaky, always pondered the fact of why she even bothered to do it. This day had no special meaning to her. Instead, it was just a day that proven the fact she will always be alone.

Flaky planted her face against a soft pillow on the sofa, crying away her depressed thoughts. Her shyness and paranoia always got the better of her in this town. No matter how hard she'd try, she would always run away at the slightest sense of danger, or even something that you would naturally never be afraid of such as a tiny chicken. She couldn't help it she was scared most of the time; in fact, it was curious why she was the only one scared when they all lived in a town of death.

But what really hurt her was indeed the shyness that consumed her emotions. It was always difficult for her to communicate with others. Flaky wasn't like the other women of Happy Tree Town. She wasn't the most beautiful, or the most outgoing, or was into the 'girly' things that the other women always followed like fancy clothing, and was more into other things such as taking part in sports. It was this different personality that made her feel like an outcast because she was really the only female Tree Friend with such traits.

It was this mix of fear and shyness that made her life awful. She never really had many friends, and those who she could call a friend were barely around with her, or always got her in trouble (especially Cuddles). And what possibly made her feel more alone in the world was the fact she never had a boy who actually liked her. All the women in Happy Tree Town has a boyfriend, with Petunia being with Handy and Giggles being with Cuddles. Even Lammy was known to be with someone, though it was uncertain who. Thus, the only woman that remained was Flaky, and no man actually seemed to care for her.

But, there was one Tree Friend that was different from the rest. One very unlikely Tree Friend who seemed to really care about her, someone who would call her a good friend. And it was this Tree Friend whom Flaky always enjoyed being with, even if he had his own share of problems.

That Tree Friend happened to be Flippy, the green army bear that was known across the town as a total murdering psychopath. He lived on the opposite end of town from her own house, an extreme distance apart from the steps of her house to his own.

There was something about him that Flaky could not make out. Instead of seeing her as this shy girl who wasn't pretty and more of a tomboy than anything else, Flippy saw her as a ravishing woman who he always respected and cared for. He never once looked at her differently, and was always calm enough to walk up to her without hesitation.

Flippy could be scary, yes, and she will admit that she can be scared of him from time to time, especially when Evil showed up. But whenever she had the chance to meet Good Flippy, it was this entirely different person she enjoyed being with. He was caring, respectful, and was always willing to go out and do something with her, whatever her heart desired. Flippy was, perhaps, her one and only true friend… and the only friend she had who was a boy.

It was for these reasons why she always enjoyed being with him, the reason why she loved being around him. Flippy made her feel special, that she was wanted, that she was loved for the person she was, and not judged on other qualities. Every day spent with his good self was possibly the best day she could ever have. She was never scared of him because, with him, she felt like she had a purpose for living. Some days, she just wanted to say how much Flippy meant to her life, how strong her feelings was for him because of what he meant to her.

But she always questioned that thought. How could Flippy ever fall for a girl like her? She wasn't the prettiest woman in town, she wasn't into girly things, and she was scared and shy. She was just… different, and how could Flippy love her for that? He probably only stayed her friend because he knew she was lonely, that she was just a scared little girl who needed someone to watch over her. Flippy most likely only did the things out of being just a friend and for sympathy for her, nothing more. That could be the only reason.

After crying for multiple minutes in her soft pillow, she gave up on shedding tears as a way to remove the dreadful and depressing thoughts. She sat up straight and rubbed her eyes of the remaining tears that have yet to fall out. Looking up to catch the view of the town from her living room window, she came up with a new idea to hopefully remove the terrible thoughts.

"M-Maybe… if I… g-go outside and w-watch the fireworks, I… might f-feel a little better… maybe."

Flaky looked down sadly at her small red feet, and let out a depressing sigh. She had nothing else better to do, so she might as well go outside. Waiting about a minute more after staying in deep thought, she got up and placed on a pair fancy black dress shoes, still wanting to look good for the holiday.

"I k-know this one old park b-bench out of town… maybe if I s-sit there, I might feel better." She nodded her head slowly at the idea, and proceeded to exit her home and head for the old park bench that rested on the outer edges of Happy Tree Town.

* * *

After a couple of minutes walking from his house to the old park bench, Flippy finally reached the bottom of the east side of the hill, were at the very top was one lone bench that was rarely used by anyone except for those who walked alone, perfect for him. He made his slow climb upward, staring down at his feet with his hands in his coat pockets.

The same amount of time it took on her part, Flaky made it to the base of the hill on the west side. Already knowing the bench will be waiting for her at the top, Flaky made her approach up the hill with small steps, keeping her head down to watch her feet and both her hands grasping each other while being laid in front of her.

The two lonely Tree Friends both made it up the hill in equal time, both perfectly in sight of each other. However, both decided to leave their heads down as they walked over to their sides of the dusty wooden park bench. They both stood by the bench, still unaware of each other's presence.

They sat down simultaneously and kept their heads down, still staying in depressed lonely thought even after the long walk. They both sighed heavily as they shook their heads.

"Happy New Year…"

Flippy and Flaky both perked up their ears. Flippy said that line, but it sounded as if another person said it at the same time. Flaky had a similar feeling, wondering if anyone else was around. Flippy turned his head right to face east and Flaky turned her head left to face west. No one appeared to be in near proximity.

Confusion lied on both their faces, and the two shrugged their shoulders, believing they must be hearing things. Trying to sit down comfortably, Flippy laid his left hand down the center of the bench as he leaned back against the wooden frame.

Flaky decided to get comfortable as well, and placed her right hand on the center of the bench as she relaxed her body against the wooden frame.

But something felt odd. Flaky was feeling something warm and tough to the touch on her right hand. Flippy was confused as well, as something that was soft and smooth was touching the top of his left hand.

The two looked over and trailed down their arms to see an unusual sight. Flippy's hands were covered by someone who had red hands, and Flaky was placing her hand over someone who had green hands. What kind of person could possibly have that color for hands?

To find out who it was, the two look up slowly to catch a surprising sight that made the two jump back in utter shock.

"FLIPPY!"

"FLAKY!"

The two almost felled off their sides of the bench, not suspecting to see another person happening to sit right next to them… especially seeing each other. Flippy moved to the far right as his heart pounded at her surprise appearance, and Flaky moved to the far left, noticeably blushing at the sight of Flippy.

Flaky started to brush her quills down as she stuttered to speak. "W-what a-are you d-doing h-here?"

Flippy calmed himself down after being asked the question. He chuckled softly as he scratched the back of his head with his right hand. "O-oh, you know… just, um, waiting to watch the fireworks… yeah." Flippy realized he was having trouble to find words as he spoke to her, still a little embarrassed from her appearance. "U-um… what… w-what about you?"

Flaky continued to blush as she brought her hands to her lap. "A-about… the same, r-really."

"That's nice…"

The two stared at each other shortly before looking off in opposite directions, both their faces red as the situation only got awkward by the second.

Flippy was attempting to find some way to start a conversation, any topic they could discuss to pass the time. He looked over to face Flaky, who was still looking away in embarrassment. "So… w-what made you c-come here to watch the fireworks?" Flippy felt terrible after asking the question, hearing his own speech slightly slurred after realizing the amount of strong liquor he had before leaving his house.

Flaky turned her head slowly to face Flippy, who was sitting with curiosity on his face as he sat up straight. She didn't know how to respond, not wanting to say it was because she was in a depressed mood. So she came up with the best lie she could muster. "I-I just t-thought that it… m-might be b-best to w-watch the f-fireworks from here… t-that's all…" Her stuttering made it quite obvious that her response was not the case.

Her face turned into confusion as she examine Flippy's face. Something seem off about him currently. "Have… h-have you been… drinking?"

Flippy's face turned red as he rubbed the back of his head. He was afraid that his drunkenness would be evident, and apparently it was so. "Well… a little, yes." A little was an understatement.

Flaky was a little shocked. Flippy never drank before, as least she never saw him do it. "W-why? You n-never were the person to drink."

She was indeed correct; Flippy never was the drinking type. But he did not want to say it was all done to bury his sorrows. So a lie was called to order. "This time, I guess I decided to do for, um… to celebrate. Yeah, that's the reason." It wasn't the reason.

Flaky was skeptical of his answer, as it purely did not make any sense. They made a short stare at each other, still trying to find words to continue a conversation that only gotten worse with every sentence.

Flippy sat as still as he could, looking at Flaky's face curiously. He examined her eyes briefly, and something seemed off, as if they were shrouded with sadness. Despite knowing it was probably rude to ask, he decided he must know why. "Flaky… is there something… that has gotten you upset?"

Flaky's eyes widen at the question, and faced downward in his direction. "W-what do you mean? I'm n-not upset about anything." It was a lie she knew that Flippy would not believe. She didn't think her depression would be so visible in her eyes, though she did plant herself in a pillow and cried for what seemed to be an hour.

Flippy moved in a little closer, knowing even more that there was something wrong. "Flaky, you can tell me what's wrong. You know I am here to help you if there is a problem."

Flaky looked up to see Flippy had moved in closer to her, and was dawning a warm smile that pierced her emotions. This was a problem she knew he could not fix, but his kind remark and smile told her she might as well say it. "W-well… it's just… just…"

"Flaky," Flippy moved over ever so slowly as he kept his eyes on her, "you can tell me. Just say what it is and I can help you."

Flaky's eyes moved downward as she kept her head up straight. "It's just that I… I-I don't like this d-day. I n-never did."

Flippy was a little confused and shocked, not thinking Flaky would not enjoy a holiday such as this. "Why not? It's a day to celebrate and have fun with friends."

"B-but that's the r-reason why I d-don't like it. I h-have no friends…"

Flippy's eyes widen at her statement. "No friends? But you have plenty of friends, don't you?"

"W-well, a little, but…" She sighed as she looked away from Flippy. "I d-don't have a friend to s-share it with… a person who l-loves me."

Flippy shook his head, not believing what he was hearing. "What do you mean? Like a guy that doesn't like you? Well that can't be possible; there should be tons of guys that must fall for you."

Flaky blushed slightly inside but still could not accept the kind response. "B-but how? I'm a-always scared, I'm always s-shy… and I'm not pretty."

"How could you say that? You're beautiful." Flippy gasped in his mind after realizing what he just said, not even thinking of what words to say.

Flaky's eyes opened widely as a sudden rush of joy went through her. _Does he actually think I am beautiful? No… it was probably just a way to make her feel less sad_. "You… y-you must be just saying that to make m-me feel better…"

Flippy shook his head. "No, I really do think you're beautiful… the most beautiful out of everyone here."

Flaky looked to face Flippy, who was getting closer by every other response. "B-but how? I'm not much of a g-girl, and my h-hair isn't nice either."

Flippy made a small grin. "You see, you're wrong there. Your outer beauty is not what I like about you, which I indeed find your appearance beautiful, it's the person inside that I enjoy seeing." Flippy's face turned red after knowing he just admitted he liked her. He felt more embarrassed every time he spoke, with each time he was closer to just admitting his real feelings.

Flaky's own face turned red from his compliment. _Did he just say he liked me? He actually does like me? No… probably just as a friend_. But… she was curious why he said it. "W-what do you mean?"

"Well… everything about you screams beautiful to me. You're kind, respectful, funny, playful, adorable, everything. You're different… no, better from the others. It's this unique personality of yours that separates from the other women, and I adore it. You're… special… especially to me."

Flaky was taking in every word of Flippy's with shock and joy. _He really did mean all of that? Was I that special to him?_ She tried to speak, but was starting to have a hard time to find any words to respond back with.

Flippy saw the redness of her face turning into a bright color, and moved in even closer. "Flaky… you mean a lot to me, you know that, right? You really do."

Flaky only stared into Flippy's dark-green eyes as he got ever so closer to her. "How… how much do I actually mean to you." She noticed she actually didn't stutter that time. It was a little shocking that she was no longer having trouble to speak.

"It's indescribable. You're the only person who has ever been kind to me. You've always respected my good self even after times of trouble. You're always there for me. You're… you're the only true friend I really have in this town… in this whole world, and I couldn't ask for anyone else to be that."

Flaky smiled briefly, never realizing she was of that great importance to him. But then she heard the word 'friend,' which is what she feared the most. She dropped her smile and looked away. "Oh… so… like a good friend, right? Just… just a friend."

Flippy was saddened by her response. She meant so much to him. So much that the word 'friend' was too weak to be even used. It was something much greater and he just had to find some way to say it. "No… not just a friend."

Flaky returned to face Flippy once more, her face in shock and her mind filled with a rushing array of emotions. _Is… is he saying-_

"Flaky… I… I don't know how to say it. I really can't describe it to you. So… I am just going to show you, and I hope after it's over… you still feel the same way."

As Flippy began to get as close to Flaky as he could, the center of the town was counting down the remaining seconds of the clock, just a few seconds away to the beginning of the new year.

"5"

Flippy took both his hands, which were trembling softly in fear and anxiety, and placed them to both of Flaky's soft and warm cheeks.

"4"

Flippy held her gently for a brief moment, looking into her delicate yet beautiful red eyes with joy and admiration.

"3"

Flippy slowly began to bring his face towards Flaky, which, at first scared to do so, began to bring her face to his.

"2"

The two both started to slowly tilt their heads to the right, and brought their eyes to a close, just barely a centimeter of empty space between them.

"1"

With one brief pause, and a silent wish of hope, the two brought their lips together, and locked in a passionate kiss.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The Tree Friends in the center of town cheered with glee, frantically running around in celebration as they launched the fireworks to create an astounding moment with excitement and beauty.

As the fireworks went off in the far distance, lighting up all of Happy Tree Town with a spectacular of lights, Flippy and Flaky sat down by the wooden bench to share the beautiful first kiss, sitting silently away from the crowds as the fireworks went off.

For Flaky, it was the greatest, most beautiful, and most romantic moment of her life, and couldn't wish for a better person to share it with.

For Flippy, however, it was a moment of terror. He was alone with Flaky in a romantic setting… and explosive rockets were going off in the distance. His mind went into a state of fear and horror, getting the feeling that Evil was bound to come out any moment. He was praying to himself silently to not let this moment be ruined for him.

"Oh please, please, please don't ruin this. Not now, not here, not with her this moment. Please!"

Flippy could sense Evil's presence, knowing well that he was standing over both of them. Evil stood still with his devilish grin, and was making a near silent evil laugh as he leaned in, ready to take command of Flippy's body and to destroy his life once more.

But, at the last second before being able to control Flippy, he looked over at Flaky, who was happily accepting Flippy's kiss, not scared at all of Evil ever coming out with the fireworks going off in the distance. Evil slowly dropped his grin, and stood up straight, placing his hands back into the pockets of his coat.

"You know what… I think I will let this one slide for now."

Flippy could not believe the words that just emitted from Evil's mouth. He was going to avoid entering him? He was just going to leave, just like that?

Evil shook his head and pointed his right index finger at Flippy. "I'm doing you a favor here, Flippy. You owe me big when you're done." With his final word, he walked off, disappearing from the view of Flippy.

Flippy and Flaky would soon break their first kiss, even though they wished it would never end. Flippy gave possibly the widest smile to Flaky, his heart and mind filled with so much joy he could not even describe the feeling.

He left the palm of his left hand on Flaky's cheek as he rubbed it gently. "I love you, Flaky." He wrapped his left arm around her back and over her shoulder, and brought her to his side.

Flaky cuddled next to Flippy and rested her head next to him. "I love you too, Flippy."

And with that said, the two sat on the park bench, enjoying the beautiful sight of the fireworks going off in the distance. It was a great start to a new year.

* * *

After sitting down together by the park bench for short time, holding each other tightly as they watched the fireworks go off in the distance, the two decided it was time to go home. Being the kind gentlemen he was, Flippy decided to walk Flaky safely back home, and to just be with her a little while longer to enjoy this day even more.

Having his left arm still wrapped around her back and over her shoulders, the two conversed now and then to keep the walk interesting, some conversations a little awkward while others made the two laugh. Whatever topic came up, they were just glad to be with each other on this day.

Flaky then went to a sudden stop, confusing Flippy instantly. "Flaky, what's wrong?"

Flaky looked around shortly, and then brought out her right palm in front of her. After a few brief seconds, a rain drop felled down onto her hands, which was quickly followed by a second and a third one.

Flippy felt a few drops as well, and remembered exactly what was bound to happen. "Shit, that's right! I forgot it was supposed to rain tonight." Flippy held Flaky tightly and walked at a brisk pace. "We got to get you home now."

As the two increased their pace in walking, the rain started going from a simple few raindrops to a small drizzle of rain, with every second proving it was going to become a heavy downpour any second.

Flippy took off his thick jacket and placed it over Flaky's head and shoulders. "Here, put this on, it'll keep you dry." Flaky gladly accepted the offer as she bundled herself underneath the jacket, preventing as much rain as possible to hit her body and perfectly good dress. Flippy brought her close to him, and used as much of his body to protect her.

After just a few minutes of running, Flippy successfully brought Flaky to her red home, just in time before the downpour. They stood underneath the covered area of the front entrance as Flaky grabbed the spare key from under the mat near the door. Quickly unlocking it, she entered the house to dry off.

She then turned around to see Flippy, who gave a tiny grin and waved his right hand. "So… I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Flaky was confused by his question. "Wait… you're not going now, are you?"

Flippy shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I have to get back home."

"But your house is on the other side of town and it's raining. You shouldn't go out."

Flippy chuckled at her caring remark. "I fought in the jungles, Flaky. This is nothing. Don't worry, I'll be fine and-"

Flaky raised her right hand outward. "N-no, don't go now! Please… just stay for a bit… until the rain at least stops."

 _Please?_ Flippy looked down, thinking of Flaky's offer. Knowing Flaky and how the day just went for them so far, it was probably the best idea to listen. "Well… if you insist."

Flippy looked up to see Flaky smile as she opened the door wide enough for him to enter. Flippy smiled with a nod as he wiped his boots on the mat before entering the dry and warm house; much better than staying out in the rain.

Flaky placed Flippy's jacket on the coat hanger as she proceeded to remove her shoes. Flippy followed suit as he untied his heavy boots and placed them in the corner, away from the entrance of the door.

After carefully placing his boots down neatly, he turned around to face the living room of Flaky's house. As he expected, it was indeed well-furnished with proper placing of all furnishing. Everything was clean, organized, and nothing dangerous about to fall over and kill someone. Perfect.

Flaky turned around to see Flippy admiring the interior of the house, stuck trying to think up his next move to do something while he was there. "You can take a seat on the sofa if you want, Flippy." Flippy looked over to see Flaky gesturing him to take a seat on the white sofa. He nodded his head with a smile and was happy to oblige.

Taking a comfortable seat on the soft white sofa, he leaned back and relaxed his body to soak in the warmth of the house. His ears perked up once Flaky entered the kitchen. "Do… do you want anything to eat or drink while we wait for the storm to past?"

Flippy sat up straight, not knowing how to respond to her question. He never expected to enter her house today, nor have a plan if such an occasion ever arose. Flippy ran multiple scenarios in his brain, anything that he can do with her to keep the day from going boring.

His only plan seemed cliché but was the best he could think of. "Well… if there is a specific movie you would like to watch, we could make some popcorn and watch together, if you like, of course!"

As Flaky stood in the kitchen, she smiled and blushed a little at his plan. A small storm outside, just her and Flippy, sitting down together to watch just some cheesy movie to past the time. She liked it. "Um, sure. I'll see if I have any." Flaky opened the pantry and searched for the bag of popcorn. "While I do this, can you pick out the movie?"

Flippy made a tiny chuckle as he got up to search the shelves near the TV. "Sure, Flakes, I can do that." Observing the shelves, he noticed that the majority of films consisted of the usual romance films, normally a genre he would never pick. "Is there a specific one you would like to watch?"

Flaky found the bag of popcorn the same time Flippy asked the question. She felt a little embarrassed after realizing most of her films revolved around romance, which probably all contained the same plotline. "Oh, um, just any." She made a nervous laugh as she began to grab a bowel and started to heat up the popcorn.

Flippy found one movie with a title that seemed somewhat appealing (though still knowing it will be sickening-sweet), and placed the disc within the correct player. After a short time heating up the popcorn, Flaky came back with a hot bowel of the popped kernels and sat down next to Flippy, and started playing the film.

They sat together for some time, Flippy keeping his left arm around Flaky to have her cuddle next to him. Flaky hugged him with her right arm as she moved her body to lay against his, resting her head on his shoulder. As she sat next to him, Flippy waved his hands carefully through her quills, which made her close her eyes and sigh with relief as his tough hands flow through her.

Flippy was enjoying her company just as much as she did with him. What seemed to be another day of loneliness for the two became a blissful night of coming together and being connected more than ever before. It was only getting better.

Flippy then started to feel a little embarrassed as his face turned red from watching the film. He forgot about the rating of the movie he saw on the box, and noticed the love scene to be a little more detailed than other films.

He crossed his legs together, hiding the small tent that was starting to arise in his pants. Flaky looked over to see him move his legs in an odd position, and giggled silently at looking at his cheeks turning red at the sight of the film.

Enjoying the sight of bear's awkward embarrassment, Flaky moved her body closer to Flippy, getting a closer and tighter feeling of his body, which she could sense it was getting warmer.

The feeling of Flaky's body pressing against his only made Flippy become more embarrassed, his battle-tactic mind unable to make a decision for his next move. Thinking of starting a conversation to distract him from the film, he decided to go with that plan. "S-so, Flaky. D-do you have any, um, r-resolutions since, you know, it's the New Year?"

Flaky was a little disappointed of Flippy not making a different move, but went along with it. "Well, being less shy and scared would be a good one," she turned to face Flippy with a warm tiny smile, "and it seems to be going quite well." Flippy faced her with a smile of his own. Flaky tilted her head as she asked a question. "What about you?"

Flippy held Flaky tightly and brought her closer to him. "Oh, I think I already met my resolution this year." He chuckled lightly as the two returned to face the film, still amazingly in the same scene.

Flaky held him tightly as she viewed the scene with him. "You know… I don't think this year could start off any better than this."

Something about that sentence made Flippy feel different. He could not tell if the whisky from tonight was still in his brain or if Evil is suddenly controlling him, but something told him through his animal instincts that he could well indeed make the night go better.

A tiny smirk was made on his face as he looked over to see Flaky's head resting on his left shoulder. "I know one way we could make this night more memorable than it is now."

Flaky was a little confused yet intrigued by Flippy's comment. She looked to her right to see Flippy's face directly in front of hers. Completely unprepared for the move, Flippy leaned forward to steal a firm passionate kiss. He held her tightly, bringing her body closer to him to plant his kiss firmly on her lips.

Flaky closed her eyes as she happily accepted the surprise kiss, and wrapped her arms above his shoulders to bring herself as close as possible to him. As she wrapped her arms around him, Flippy wrapped his arms around her torso, and brought her body to lay down onto the sofa, going down at an angle to keep her sharp quills from shredding the sheets.

As Flaky laid on the bottom and Flippy hovered above her, the two picked up their pace between each kiss, and caressed each other's bodies slowly. They could both feel their bodies rising in temperature, and the blood in their hearts pumping at a faster rate as they laid together planting only a fast set of passionate kisses.

Flippy's mind, however, started to move southward and wanted to explore more of Flaky than just through simple kisses. Being stuck in an erotic high as they laid together, Flippy was unaware of his right hand slithering his way from under Flaky's back to the front of her chest. As they locked their lips together, Flippy creeped towards her left cup, fitting perfectly in his hands as he made a soft grasp.

The sudden touch of his hand on a sensitive area was shocking yet arousing to Flaky, and sighed with pleasure in the middle of their kiss as he moved his hand to caress her other breast. She could feel his thumb rubbing around in circles above her small bud, making it become erect and visible through her dress.

Becoming ever more curious during their increasingly intimate moment, Flippy brought his right hand from her chest down the entirety of her dress. His hand now at the bottom of her dress, he slowly pushed it upward until he could feel the soft and warm panties that covered her nether regions.

Flaky trembled slightly the moment she felt Flippy tap the outside of her lingerie, feeling his tough fingers almost making contact with her sacred flower, which only increased the temperature between her legs.

Noticing the rising heat, Flippy's curiosity peaked, and he began to bring his right hand to the above edges of her underwear, and flicked it a few times until his hand could snake inside. He slowly brought his hand downward between her thighs until,

"Ah!"

The sound of Flaky making a loud aroused moan made Flippy's eyes open widely, and he brought his hand away from her nether regions. His mind returned to consciousness and was sent back to reality. He moved away from Flaky, realizing what he was about to do… and was starting to regret it.

Flaky, who was breathing heavily at how fast the intimate act was going, was shocked and confused at the sudden stop. She opened her eyes as she sat herself back up, looking at Flippy who faced away in embarrassment.

"Flippy… what's wrong?"

Flippy shook his head as he sighed depressingly. "I'm… I'm sorry, Flaky. I didn't mean to move onto you so fast… I shouldn't even be here."

Flaky tilted her head slightly as she moved closer to Flippy. "What do you mean?"

Flippy stared at her with a look of worry. "Flaky… I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to get too close to you and… well, kill you. I'm just thinking of your safety, Flaky, and I think it would be best if I-"

Flippy was interrupted as Flaky jumped forward to steal a kiss, instantly making Flippy go silent. Flippy's eyes widen greatly as Flaky backed off while keeping eye contact with him. She brought her left hand to his cheek and giggled softly. "You're cute when you care too much."

Before Flippy could say anything else, Flaky jumped forward once more to push him down the sofa, putting him on the bottom and Flaky to lay on top. Flaky brought her lips to meet his, and brought her arms to caress around his back and sides.

Seeing how she was being persistent and that she seemed far from scared, Flippy smiled widely in his mind and brought his arms to wrap around her back, pulling her forward onto his body. With her lips locked with his, and her body tightly pressed to his own, he slowly caressed up and down Flaky's backside, enjoying the slender and soft frame as his hands waved across her.

As their passionate set of kisses began to pick up into short intervals, Flippy brought his hands to her hair-like quills, and carefully brushed them while tugging them gently. The feeling of her quills being pulled was arousing, causing her body to shake as the pleasant sensation was sent out through the nerves of her body. Even if it was dirty, Flippy actually enjoyed the look of her hair, especially now he has a chance to play with it.

While the two were enjoying this intimate moment equally, and the sound of the film making the moment fitting, they couldn't deny the fact their clothes have become only a hindrance of what they were both craving for. To help begin the start for future exploration, Flippy brought his hands away from Flaky to quickly remove his white t-shirt, having assistance from Flaky to toss it aside.

With his chest open for the taking, Flaky brought herself down and placed her hands on the tough muscles that lied there. The rough green fur and tight skin gave her pleasing thoughts of what the rest of his body could feel like. Flippy watched with a grin as Flaky gave his chest a few small kisses as she proceeded to meet his lips once more.

Now that Flaky was given a chance to know Flippy a little closer, he felt it was his turn to know her better. As they stayed in the constant set of kisses, their breaths becoming heavier between each one, Flippy brought his hands up to the thin straps on her dress, and pecked at them to get Flaky's attention.

Flaky blushed as the eager bear was desperately trying to remove the obstruction. She broke away from the kiss to sit up straight above him, and gave him the pleasure to slowly slide the dress down her to her hips, leaving only her bra as a piece of clothing covering her chest. Flippy smiled devilishly as he placed both his hands on her cups, both which fitted perfectly well in his strong hands.

Despite now taking off one piece of clothing, Flippy was still unsatisfied and craved more for her. He brought his hands away from her breast after rubbing them gently for a short time, and slid them behind her back to the small lock that held her bra tight. He raised his right eyebrow up as she giggled at his eagerness to undress her, and decided to help him swiftly remove it without trouble.

With hook detached, Flaky relaxed her arms and let the obstruction slide off, revealing her two perfect cups to be seen by the hungry eyes of Flippy. He stared in awe before making a short grin as he leaned up to grab a firm kiss from her, wrapping his arms tightly to feel her now naked torso to meld with his. Flaky wrapped her arms over his shoulders as she caressed his exposed back, gripping tightly at the muscles that laid there.

Flippy held Flaky carefully as he brought her down on the other end of the sofa, making him once again the one on top and her on the bottom. After staying locked in a short amount of fast kisses, Flippy wanted to get a nice taste of the erected buds on Flaky. He made a slow trail of kisses down from her lips to the center of her chest, and went for her right cup to suckle on.

He kissed softly as he gave both of her cups equal attention, using his lips and tongue to arouse them. Flaky closed her eyes and moan with increasing pleasure, her two sensitive areas being given special attention was giving her a blissful feeling of arousal, and was wanting more.

Having enough fun with her chest, Flippy went back to something that meant more and began another set of firm kisses on Flaky's tender lips. They gripped on each other tighter, wanting to feel both their exposed skin and fur to mix together, sharing the increasing warmth between them.

Flippy could feel the warmth of his nether regions rising, the small tent becoming bigger the longer the intimate act lasted. His animal instincts made him slowly bring down his right hand to reach her smooth and delicate right leg, rubbing it gently with his tough palm. As he left his hand caressing her leg, and made small and slow thrusts between Flaky's thighs, his secluded member hitting her sacred area.

With every thrust she felt, Flaky could feel Flippy's manhood gently tapping her sacred flower, each touch making her moan louder. Her own womanhood began to pick up in temperature, and was having erotic thoughts of filling up her tight entrance with his member, craving for the close feeling she was silently begging for.

After performing a few thrusts, Flippy realized they were going nowhere if they stayed on the small sofa. He broke the set of kisses and looked at her beautiful red eyes with admiration. He noticed both their warm breaths were coming out at an increased rate, the warm temperature getting ever so hotter as they laid their bodies against each other, and their heartrates beating faster by the second. And they only just begun.

Flaky opened her eyes half-way to see Flippy placing his right hand to her cheek, trying to speak through his heavy breaths. "You… you want to… finish this… somewhere more… suitable?"

Flaky made a tiny smile, knowing exactly what his plan was. Nodding her head without saying a word, Flippy got up quickly and reached over to carry Flaky romantically, his arms being laid underneath her legs and back. Flaky giggled softly as she was carefully carried to her room, giving Flippy a soft kiss on his lips as they proceeded to her bedroom.

Making it to her room quickly to not waste any time as the moment was already starting to heat up, Flippy brought Flaky to the frontend of the bed, placing her gently on the edge so her feet hanged over and her rear sitting comfortable on the mattress. "There you go, my darling, a throne fit for a queen!" Flippy held Flaky's hand gently as she smiled widely.

Flippy leaned down to give Flaky one long firm kiss, this time surprising her with the use of his tongue. Catching her off guard, she returned with her own tongue, the two sharing a messy yet arousing kiss as their saliva mixed together.

Flippy broke the dirty kiss and looked at Flaky with a smile. Flaky smiled back while feeling anxious, readying herself for the one moment she has been thinking of since the beginning of their ever increasing intimacy. Flippy, however, had different plans for her. He wanted this year to start off big and special, and did not want it to end off so fast. To make it last, he decided to go for a much longer approach.

His eyes trailed down from her face to her closed legs, her dress still stuck to her hips and her remaining piece of lingerie still attached. Flippy's dirty mind continued to overcome him; her lips and chest felt good to his own lips, but what did she actually taste like? The erotic act stayed in his mind, only making him wanting to become more adventurous to explore unknown territory. He faced up to Flaky with a dirty look. "Why don't I give this ravishing woman a proper favor, hmm?"

Flaky watched Flippy slowly bringing himself to his knees, staring in envy at her legs as he caressed them. Flaky was a little confused, wondering where Flippy was taking this moment. She gasped silently as she saw Flippy look up to her with a suggestive look, his eyes moving between the view of her thighs and her own shocked eyes.

She was just petrified. Flippy was a fighter and was willing to go anywhere, but here, this felt so different and weird… and arousing. Flaky blushed as she made a shy grin, and nodded her head quickly to give Flippy permission.

Flippy's excitement broke its limit, and he gave a wink of his right eye to her, making her blush even more. Caressing her thighs for a short time, Flaky relaxed the tension that kept her legs together to let Flippy slowly spread them apart, giving a clear view of her nether regions, perfectly covered by her underwear.

Flaky looked away in embarrassment, still blushing as she had no idea what to do except let Flippy do his work. Flippy looked up to see Flaky making a small grin as she looked away. He shook his head with a chuckle and crawled up slowly to her to cup her chin and bring her face to see his. He gave her a small kiss, silently asking her to keep her eyes on him. Flippy wanted both of them to see the entirety of this intimate act from beginning to end.

Flippy crawled back down to her now spread legs to move his head slowly towards Flaky's sacred area. To tease her, Flippy planted a trail of slow and firm kisses from her right leg and up to her thigh, getting closer to the one spot he was dying to meet. Flaky trembled with anticipation, watching Flippy get closer to her nether regions. She breathed heavily as his face came in near contact with her panties, and started making a tight grip on the bed sheets to prepare for her flower to be given some special attention.

Flippy slowly rubbed his hands around Flaky's thighs as he leaned in to plant a soft kiss on the obstruction. He could sense a unique warm aroma emitting from her, already knowing it was perfectly wet and open for the taking. Wanting to satisfy his need, he brought his hands to the edges of the panty lines and tugged at them gently before pulling them off. To assist him, Flaky lifted her legs gently while holding back her dress to let the final piece of lingerie be removed.

The moment her last piece of underwear was dropped to the floor, Flaky's face began to turn redder than the fur on her body. Flippy's eyes stared with envy as he finally was able to see her flower up front, making him dawn a dirty smile as he licked his lips. He brought his face up to her nether regions once more and stopped just before his lips met her womanhood.

Flaky trembled more violently, the wait practically killing her as she felt his warm breath hit against her flower. She bit her lower lip as she felt his lips slowly kiss the outer edges of her womanhood, teasing her constantly for that one moment.

Tired of waiting, Flippy believed it was finally the time to act. With one last lick of his lips, he brought his face to meet with her wet flower, and slowly gave it a teasing lick in the center. The instant his wet tongue met her caused Flaky to close her eyes and lean her head back, the arousing feeling running through her nerves stronger than she thought.

After the short tease, Flippy brought himself closer, and began to use his tongue to both lick and penetrate her womanhood. The sudden pickup in pace made Flaky moan louder with every feeling of his tongue touching her wet walls, and felled back onto the bed as ecstasy flew through her.

Every second he moved his tongue within her womanhood, the faster her breaths picked up in pace, and the tighter her walls became. Her mind became dizzy as the erotic high was getting to her, and was almost falling to a state of unconsciousness as her moans became louder. Flaky was feeling so much tension building up within her, and she could feel it just crying to be brought out.

As Flippy slowly picked up pace, he could feel Flaky's legs trembling faster, and noticed her chest going up and down faster as her moans became louder with every lick. Knowing what was bound to come, he wrapped his arms around her upper thighs to tightly grip them together.

Flaky could feel her womanhood begging to release the stored energy that was being created inside her. With her left hand gripping tightly to the bed sheets, almost tearing them apart, she brought her right hand out to lay against the back of Flippy's head, and pushed him into her harder as she clawed the back of his skin.

After just a few more seconds of the moment, and Flippy hitting that one sensitive spot inside of her, she could no longer hold back the tension. She bit her bottom lip, her hands grasping tightly to whatever they could hold onto, and her body trembled and shook to great lengths. It only took a one more feeling of his tongue to reach that blissful high.

"F-Flippy, I-I'm… I-I'm g-going- AH!"

Flaky arched her body back, letting out the loudest aroused moan yet as her first climax was finally reached. The sudden release of stored tension made her fall back in a state of bliss. Her mind was practically shut off due to the heavy dizziness and erotic high her body was sent into. As she laid her body on the bed, she looked upward and opened her eyes as far as she could to see through her blurred vision that Flippy was still leaving his lips on her flower, sucking up all the sweet juices that came out of her.

The taste was… different, the only thing Flippy could think of. And yet it was something that felt amazing to be laying on his lips. Making her flower nice and clean, he crawled up her body to see Flaky's beautiful face, noticing the heavy breaths after reaching her first orgasmic event.

He smiled devilishly as he licked his mouth slightly, still leaving a few drops on his mouth. "Hmm… you taste sweet, just as I thought." He moved up her body slowly, and brought his arms to wrap behind her back and had her sit up straight, still shaking from the astounding climax. He leaned his lips forward slowly to hers. "Here, try a taste."

Before Flaky could question his demand, Flippy brought his lips to lock with hers, sharing the unique juices that were still attached to his lips. Flaky was slightly confused yet aroused from the action, not knowing what to say. Tasting her own body felt weird as she was shocked by the flavor, and yet it felt amazing from sharing the taste with him.

Flaky broke the kiss and had her eyes trail down from his face to the large tent in his pants. She could only imagine what laid underneath those thick pants… and wanted every part of it.

Flippy blushed slightly as he followed her eyesight to meet his own throbbing member, waiting to come out. He knew it was about time to take this moment to the next level of intimacy, and it was obvious that she was craving for it for some time.

As he stood up and reached for the belt for his pants, Flaky grabbed his hands and looked at him with a nervous smile, trying to speak through her heavy breaths. "You… you did enough… work already. Let me… do my share."

Flippy tried to reply back but was silenced by Flaky's swift movements of her hand reaching his belt, quickly sliding it out and dropping it aside. Bringing his hands to the tips of his pants, Flippy dropped his pants with the aid of Flaky, leaving him only in his boxers.

The throbbing bulge was clearly visible, Flippy making a small chuckle as Flaky brought him closer to get a detailed examination of his hidden member. Being too eager to wait, Flaky went for the top of the boxers, and brought them down to his legs, his member popping out as she did so.

Flaky's eyes widen greatly at the sight of his manhood, the size catching her attention extensively. Her thoughts were filled with dirty and erotic thoughts of his member, only imagining what pleasure it could bring her.

Seeing Flippy's face turn slightly red with feeling of embarrassment, Flaky got up to her feet and stood tall, letting the dress that was stuck to her hips to slide on the floor. She smiled widely as she wrapped her arms over his shoulders and gave another firm passionate kiss, the two once again utilizing their tongues to create a messy kiss that aroused them both.

Then a little plan Flaky wanted to try on Flippy came into play. She broke the kiss from his lips and slowly made a trail of soft kisses down his torso, getting closer to his manhood that continued to throb as Flippy's excitement reached beyond its peak.

Flippy became a little shocked and confused as he watched Flaky drop to her knees in front of him as he stood, noticing her staring at his member with envy. His heart pounded faster as the erotic thought came into his head. "Um, Flaky… w-what are you doing?"

Flaky smiled as she brought her hands around his lower area, caressing them as she giggled "Well… you did a big favor for me. How about I do a favor for you, hmm?" She looked up to see Flippy staring in shock, and laughed silently as his face turned red.

Flippy swallowed his throat, not thinking a shy girl like Flaky to jump to that level of intimacy. "S-sure, g-go right ahead."

Flaky gave a tiny smirk as she looked at Flippy, and turned her face to his warm and tight member. Flippy's legs began to shake as he watched Flaky bring her face below his manhood, and gave a slow and wet lick from the base of his manhood to the tip. Flippy breathed heavily and placed his hands on Flaky shoulders, gripping firmly as she swerved her tongue around the tip of his throbbing member.

Flippy stared for a brief second in anticipation, then moaned lightly as Flaky finally brought her mouth to the tip of his manhood, placing it inside the wet walls of her mouth and tongue, and used her right hand to cover the bottom portion. She started off slowly, bringing the member into her mouth gently until she reached a decent point, then back until she felt the tip. Finding a good distance between the spots, she increased her pace and proceeded with the act.

Flippy closed his eyes and moaned with pleasure constantly as Flaky performed the erotic act onto his member. He could feel her tongue rubbing around his member, the wet saliva only sending a strong sense of pleasure through his nerves. His legs shook violently as Flaky sped up her momentum, almost losing his footing and falling over with the erotic high filling his mind.

Flaky left her eyes closed during the act and listen carefully to the moans of Flippy. She never thought of ever doing such an act, and worried she could mess up. But by his constant quivering and grunts, she must be doing something right. In fact, it was kind of enjoyable to please him in such a way, being the one in control.

Flippy gritted his teeth as he brought his hands to the back of Flaky's head and hair-like quills, pushing her onto his member harder and faster, enjoying every repeated motion of her mouth. He gripped tightly on her quills, almost bending them to the point he could scratch himself. His moans got louder as he shook his body, the sucking sound emitting from Flaky only making him more aroused.

He was disappointed as he realized his climax was almost upon him. Flippy wanted to reach that state of ecstasy right now, but knew well this was not the way to end it. He still had one more thing in store for her.

Snapping back into reality, Flippy looked down and tapped on Flaky's shoulders, signaling her to stop. Flaky brought his manhood away from her mouth, and looked up confused. "Is there something wrong?"

Flippy smiled as he brought his left hand to her cheek. "N-no, that was great. I just think it might be best that you lay down for me."

Flaky instantly took the hint and smiled nervously, and was brought back to her feet with assistance from Flippy. Standing with a little shake of anxiety, Flaky gave a shorter passionate kiss to Flippy before he hoisted her up by her sides and brought her to the far end of the bed, laying her gently on her back.

She smiled nervously as she watched Flippy crawl over her, his body now hovering directly over her own. They were both breathing heavily, their bodies nearly burning with heat, and their heartrate beating at unimaginable rates. Flaky brought her shaking right hand to his rough face, and smiled with anxiety as she waited for that one moment they both worked towards for.

The two nodded their heads quickly, silently acknowledging that they were prepared to finish with a bang. Flippy faced downward to view his wet member, and adjusted his body to find her entrance. To assist him, Flaky shook her body around until she found a comfortable position, and brought her hand to her nether regions to guide Flippy.

With a short time of preparing their position, Flippy had the tip of his manhood hovering over Flaky's wet open flower, prepared for his member to enter. The two were both excited and scared. None of them knew what feeling they would get the moment they made connection, and worried if they were prepared to do this. But they made it this far, so they may as well finish it.

With a few deep breaths of preparation, Flippy brought the tip of his member to her entrance, the sudden touch instantly making Flaky moan loudly. Her body shook as the anticipation inside her rose, anxious and scared for his member to finally be inside her.

A few more taps to her entrance, and Flippy brought the rest of his manhood downward, slowly entering the extremely tight entrance of Flaky's womanhood. Erotic pain was sent through the two, the tightness of Flaky's walls around his member being unimaginable, but felt amazing afterwards. Flippy gritted his teeth with strong force, letting out a loud sigh of relief after making a complete entry.

For Flaky, once Flippy was able to bring the one part she craved for to be inside her, she screamed loudly, arching her head back as the initial feeling of his member was something her mind could not describe except for it feeling astounding.

Flippy opened his eyes with worry as he heard Flaky moaned with pain. "F-Flaky, you okay?"

Flaky's body trembled greatly, and could not open her eyes, but she nodded her head quickly. "Y-yes, just… j-just go slow… f-for now…"

Flippy nodded his head shortly as he breathed heavily, and looked down to see his entire member inside her. With one deep breath, he slowly brought his member to the far end of her entrance, and thrust forward gently until his skin pounded softly with hers. Flaky let out another loud moan the moment his member reached the end, feeling her one spot being touch just enough to give her that pleasure she was begging for.

Flippy performed another thrust, still at a slow pace, and continued another afterwards. After finding a good pattern, he looked forward to face Flaky, and leaned his body downward for his tough body to mix with her slender frame. As he thrust into her womanhood at a steady pace, and their matted fur rubbing together, he crawled up to her lips to steal a kiss during one of her orgasmic moans.

Flippy could not describe the tight connection he had being inside her, nor could Flaky describe the entire moment except for it being astounding. Judging by the pain and loud moans the two continued to make, it was quite clear this was both their first time, and they couldn't ask for a better person to spend it with.

Multiple minutes passed, with every second Flippy slowly changing the pace of his thrusts. The sound of their skin pounding together aroused his thoughts, bringing him closer to his climax that would send him into that blissful state of nirvana.

They caressed each other's bodies tightly, both clawing into their skin as the moment came closer to the end. Their breaths continued to pick up pace, and their moans of pleasure rising in volume. Flaky could feel her walls tightening, getting close to achieve her second climax.

Knowing he was coming to his moment to release a burst of energy, Flaky tried her best to speak through her moans. "F-Flippy… h-harder, p-please."

Flippy knew what she wanted, and he was ready to deliver. "A-anything for y-you." Following her instructions, he picked up his pace with his thrusts, his member entering her deeper and faster. The change in pace made his body tremble, his climax ready to be reached any second.

He brought his face down to her shoulders and near a soft area of her neck, giving it a firm kiss on a sensitive spot. Flaky moaned with the kiss on her neck along with his manhood quickly pounding against her, hitting that one spot that brought her closer and closer to total bliss.

Flippy could not hold it in any longer. It was now or never. A few more thrusts is all he would need to reach that erotic high. "F-Flaky, I-"

Flaky quickly stole a kiss and gripped onto his back tightly, bringing his body to her as close as she could. "F-f-fill me, F-Flippy, n- Ah!"

Flaky arched her entire body back, her walls completely enclosing Flippy's manhood as she reached her second climax. Her tight walls around his member, and just a few more thrusts, was all it took for Flippy to reach his own climax. His faced was planted on Flaky's shoulder, gritted his teeth and moaning loudly as the stored energy inside him finally came out, filling Flaky with his own set of orgasmic juices.

The two clawed at each other tightly, the finale of their intimacy bringing a strong sense of connection and erotic high that almost sent them to an unconscious state. They slowly let go the tight grip on each other, and both breathed heavily and at a fast pace as it was finally over.

Their bodies shook after they both reached their climaxes, and Flippy brought his face to hover over Flaky's. The two could barely open their eyes after the intense work the two went through, but they both looked into each other's eyes with a strong feeling of admiration and connection for one another.

Flippy felled over to the left and let his flaccid member slide out of her entrance, and cuddled next to her as he brought his arm around her to bring her close to his body. The two laughed softly as Flaky hugged Flippy's body with the remaining strength she had.

Flaky rested her head on his body as she spoke softly. "W-was I g-good, F-Flippy?"

Flippy chuckled through his breaths. "G-good is… a u-understatement. You… y-you were perfect."

Flaky smiled and snuggled her head on his soft but matted fur. "Happy New Year, Flippy."

Flippy brushed Flaky's bent quills to a flat state, and closed his eyes as he sighed. "Happy New Year, Flaky."

The two both let their eyes come to a close, and cuddled together as they rested on the soft bed. Flippy smiled widely as he said to himself happily in his mind.

"Best New Year's ever…"

With only a few brief moment of closing their eyes, the two lone figures, who believed each other would never find someone to be with, held each other tightly and slept.

...

At least, before he showed up.

Flippy, though being skeptical at first, had this weird feeling that someone was nearby. His facial expression was confusion, and he slowly opened his eyes to see Evil standing directly outside the edge of the bed, looking at him with his devilish smile.

Evil placed his hands in his BDU coat pocket and nodded his head. "How's it going, Flippy?"

Flippy's eyes opened widely and shook his head swiftly. "EVIL! What the fuck are you doing here?! Can't you give us a little privacy here?"

Evil chuckled as he shook his head. "Why? You both seem to be done. Besides, I'm you, so no need to be embarrassed of yourself, right?"

Flippy's face turned from confusion to agitation. "Man, just get the hell out of here! I'll deal with you tomorrow."

Evil made a tiny grin as he stared at Flippy "Oh no, Flippy, were going to discuss this now."

Flippy only stared at Evil with anger, then sighed as he knew there was no way out of it. "Fine, what the hell do you want?"

Evil walked over to the bedroom window, and leaned his body against it while keeping his eyes on Flippy. "So… when are you going to return the favor? Soon, I hope."

"Favor? Why the fuck do I owe you a favor?!"

Evil's smile dropped and turned into aggression. "Really?! You question why?! Look what I did for you, Man! Look to your left, what do you see?"

Flippy followed Evil's instructions and looked back. "I see Flaky. What about her?"

"You know, I did not have to let you go today, Flippy. I could have controlled your body right then and there and killed her instantly. I could have fucked up your life once more and ruin everything just for the hell of it. But no, this time, I let it slide, and look what it got you: a beautiful hot babe that you were able to sleep with the first night. I gave you something BIG man."

Flippy hated Evil's speech. It was completely done for the wrong reasons, but he couldn't deny he was right. Evil could have ruined everything, but decided not to, and because of it, Flippy's life just became a lot better. "Okay, so what? You want me to say thanks or shit?"

"A 'thank you' might be nice to have, but that's not what I want, Flippy. I did you a favor, now you must do something for me."

"Well, what the hell do you want from me?"

Evil's jaw dropped as he flung his arms in the air. "Are you really that dense, Flippy?! Do I have to paint a picture for you, because I will since I am actually good with painting, especially with blood since it happens to be my favorite color, so-"

"EVIL! Just tell me what you want."

"Flippy, looked to your left once more. Looked what I gave you. Do you see it?!"

Flippy was getting more confused from Evil's demand. "What about Flaky?! What do you want that involves her?"

Evil crossed his arms and made an evil grin, nodding his head as he brought his eyes between Flaky and Flippy. He raised both his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, which finally gave Flippy the hint.

"NO. FUCKING. WAY! I won't let you place a hand on her, you asshole!"

Evil shook his head as he looked down. "Flippy, let me tell you something. You know why I let you have Flaky, why I decided not to kill her today? Is because I wanted her too. I always wanted her. I mean, look at the hot body of hers, that sexy dirty hair and shit. That all turns me on and I wanted that. Sadly, you have original control of the body, so I never had the ability to interact with her directly and was forced to watch you stand by and let that girl just go about her day, never once making a move until today. And now you have her in your hands, I finally have a chance to spend some quality time with her, and since I handed her to you, you owe me back. And what you owe me is her."

Flippy was only enraged by Evil's last sentence. "No, Evil. You may have given something special for once, but I still won't let you have her."

Evil stared at Flippy with anger, and walked straight to his face, squinting his eyes as his emerald retinas meet Flippy's dark-green ones. "I don't think you have much of a choice, Flippy. There will be a day when you will be with her, and all it takes is the shattering of glass for me to come out and play. You will return the favor, Flippy, whether you like it or not." Evil turned his face over to see a sleeping Flaky, and chuckled softly. "I know she will like a favor from me, more than you could ever deliver."

Flippy pushed Evil away from him and only stared back with pure rage. "Just leave, Evil. We can settle this another time."

Evil placed his hands back into his coat pockets and shrugged his shoulders. "Very well, Flippy. You have fun now. But you will return the favor. I will be coming back, and when I do, it is just going to be me and her." Evil laughed loudly before walking out of the room, disappearing into a blank plane of existence.

Flippy shook his head and laid his back down softly on the bed. He snorted and closed his eyes.

"Yeah, it will be a snow's day in Hell before I ever return the favor."

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: Well, there you have it! The first shot and my first written lemon ever. Tell me what you think if you enjoyed it and if it was a good for a first try, and thank you all for giving it a read!_**


	2. Returning the Favor

**Chapter 2**

 **Returning the Favor**

 _ **Author's Note: Here it is, the second shot featuring our favorite evil green bear, Evil (or Fliqpy or whatever we call him, though I'm not sure how people could pronounce Fliqpy, so Evil sounds easier). Since there were some people who wanted it (and because I hate leaving stories incomplete) I decided to give it to you all for your enjoyment.**_

 _ **So there you go. Enjoy the read!**_

 _ **(Oh, also, another 13K words! Now that's a long chapter!)**_

* * *

"Shhh, everyone, she's here; hide!"

Lammy covered the blinds to the window swiftly as she turned around to give all the Tree Friends gathered in the living room the heads up of the incoming person. Everyone giggled and laughed softly as they tried their best to find a secluded area to hide from the person's point of view. From hiding behind walls, couches, or just in the dark corners of the house, everyone was happily finding a secret spot.

One Tree Friend who seemed the most eager to hide was Flippy, wearing his signature army BDU setup along with his beret. Using his tactical mind of finding a secure location, he made the empty spot behind the couch as his hideout. He smiled with joy as he ran and hid behind the brown couch, leaning against it carefully to hide as much of his body as possible.

Everyone held their breaths, and kept all their body parts completely hidden behind a piece of furniture. Whoever was about to enter that door, they were bound to receive quite of surprise.

Which was exactly what Flippy intended to cause. It just so happens that today is a certain red porcupine's birthday, and Flippy was the one to conjure up a plan to give her one of the best celebrations she ever had. Yes, he was truly eager and anxious to give this girl a cheerful surprise and a joyful evening.

This happiness and joy was something common for him after that beautiful night on New Year's. Since that day, the lives of Flippy and Flaky have changed significantly for the better. Flaky herself was beginning to feel less scared of the world after being so close with Flippy. Sure there are moments, but she stands up for herself much more than before, and has proven to be a little more sociable with everyone. She was no longer living the life in a little shell, and was now coming out, and with a smile on her face.

As for Flippy, it could not get any better. Ever since that night, Evil has rarely come out into play. There were still times Flippy could not control himself, and would still cause the murders of dozen of innocent Tree Friends. But recently, he was able to take better command of it. What could be better is that, with some convincing words from Flaky, people seem to be a little friendlier with Flippy. People are not as scared to talk to him in person, with some willing to come up and do something in general. It was how he was able to even gather up a good number of Tree Friends to meet at his own home to hold Flaky's birthday celebration. For once in his life, he did not feel alone.

It seems that, with that one favor from Evil of not interfering with his life for once, both Flippy's and Flaky's lives have changed from the lifestyle of lonely hermits on opposite sides of town to an outgoing couple that no longer feels like outcasts. They were living the dream.

But… Flippy could not forget those words Evil said to him that one night, about him having to return the favor. It was clear that Evil wanted to get close to Flaky, and Flippy is just a scapegoat to get to her, but what did he really want to do to her? It seemed he had no intention to hurt her, so was it something more… intimate? If that were the case, Flaky would never accept it, and knowing Evil, he may well do something that only the most sick of monsters would ever do to an innocent person declining such an offer. Will Evil go as far as turning into… that to get what he wants?

Flippy shook the thought. There have been plenty of nights he had been with Flaky with a clear opportunity for Evil to show up, but has failed to do so once. Flippy was determined to protect Flaky from whatever Evil planned to do, and was prepared to go with any method to stop him, even the cost of his own life for a day just to keep him at bay.

But now was not the time to worry about him. What was the time to worry about was giving the biggest and most unsuspected surprise she has encountered. With that thought in mind, and brought his entire body to the side of the couch and took a few deep breaths for preparation.

He felt a little tap on his shoulder, and turned around with curiosity to see Cuddles with an expression of worry. "What is it, Cuddles?"

Cuddles hugged the side of the couch with his body as he scratched the back of his head. "Well, um, when Flaky comes in and we all go out to surprise her, she won't, like, die of shock, will she? Because, you know how skittish she can be when stuff like this happens."

Flippy smiled as he shook his head. "I think Flaky has gotten over that skittish attitude and lifestyle. She's a strong woman; she can take care of herself."

"Well… what about you?"

Flippy dropped his smile at Cuddles' concerning question. "What about me?"

"You're not going to… like-"

"No, Cuddles, I'm fine. Don't worry, I'm prepared and content with this situation. Besides, if I happen to… well, change, than you and everyone else knows where the emergency water buckets are kept. Keep those at the ready, and if things go south for me, use it, and I'll have everyone leave when I calm down. We went over this plenty of times, Cuddles; I think we got this."

"Okay, man, just making sure."

Petunia leaned over from the side of one of the tables, a hint of agitation on her face. She spoke softly while still angered by the sound of speech. "You two, be quiet! She's almost here."

Flippy and Cuddles nodded their heads, and held their breaths once more to wait for Flaky's appearance. They counted silently to themselves, waiting for that sound of the doorknob twisting slowly to reveal her shape.

That sound would come sooner than expected as all the hidden Tree Friends saw the door slide open, a soft creaking sound heard as the door moved. A silhouette of a porcupine wearing a magnificent dress was the only thing visible, no color shown as the sun in the background created a dark shadow of the slender body.

Flaky looked back and forth from her spot outside Flippy's house, looking somewhat scared as she could only see pitch black darkness in the room. Her body shook a little as she spoke softly. "F-Flippy, you-"

Flaky's eyes widen greatly and jumped with a shriek as the lights suddenly came on, along with the appearance of a dozen or so Tree Friends popping out of various pieces of furniture in the house, all of them smiling with glee as they yelled,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FLAKY!"

All the Tree Friends who came out of their secret hiding positions were all cheering and clapping their hands, letting out a combined burst of merry and joy throughout the room. As for Flaky, the second her small ears heard that one phrase containing her name, her expression changed from fear to an array of emotions, filled with happiness and delight. All of her friends were there to celebrate such a special occasion that, with their appearance, made it even more so.

And what made bring a tear to her eye as she smiled widely was the sight of Flippy, who, amongst the many other Tree Friends dawning their own faces of joy, seemed to be the most emotional. He walked up to her slowly, still clapping his hands along with everyone else.

Flaky watched Flippy move towards her direction until he was just a step away from his body touching hers. Flippy gave a warm smile as he nodded his head, his dark-green eyes staring into the shining glint of Flaky's own red eyes. She looked at him briefly and then at the many Tree Friends behind him, who have now begun to bring the clapping to a halt.

Flaky smiled as she stood confused with joy. "D-did you… did you do all of this… f-for me?!"

Flippy chuckled as he brought up both his hands out in front of him at a surrender position. He spoke with a sarcastic tone. "What, me? Nonsense. I'm just the town maniac; there's no way I could possibly create such a majestic moment for a beautiful and astounding woman such as yourself."

A few Tree Friends made a silent laugh as Flaky stood shaking her head with a smile. Flippy brought his hands to meet her shoulders and leaned in closely to her. "Happy Birthday, Flakes." To surprise her with his own gift, Flippy gave Flaky a slow and passionate kiss, despite being in public.

Flaky closed her eyes and accepted his wondrous gift, even though she could hear the perverted whistles and cries. She was enjoying the moment too much to care what others could think about them.

Giggles came out a little frustrated as she rolled her eyes. She walked up to the kissing couple and gave a small smirk. "Okay, okay, save the special present for her later, Flippy. We still have everyone else's gifts and a big party to work with, you know."

Flippy and Flaky broke their kiss as their faces turned red with embarrassment. It was no secret anymore that the two had gotten VERY close over the many months, but it did not matter to them.

As all the Tree Friends prepared for the progression of the party, Flippy looked over to see an embarrassed Flaky. He chuckled, getting her attention as she tilted her head with a smile. "Thank you, Flippy. This is amazing!"

Flippy wrapped his left arm around her and held her tight to his side. "Oh, don't mention it, Flakes." He walked forward, carrying Flaky by his side. "Now come one, it's your special day! Time to have some fun!" Flaky leaned her body against Flippy as the two proceeded to enjoy the party.

* * *

A couple of hours have passed since the celebration had stared, and nightfall had begun to blanket the town. Despite the darkness that has started to consume the streets, everyone was still in the heat of the moment with the party, all acting as if there was no trouble to worry about.

A multitude of events had taken place, including a couple of toasts to Flaky and the group, sharing the cake with everyone, and opening the gifts from everyone (though some were saved for opening later in private, especially the gifts that came from the women guests). Now it was just conversing and having a fun time together.

Flippy decided to let Flaky enjoy her special day alone for a bit, leaving her with Lammy, Giggles and Petunia for whatever type of topics they were willing to discuss (nothing that Flippy would be concerned about… even though it may have some involvement with him and Flaky). He went for the brown couch he hid behind and sat down with a thud, getting a little tired after the many hours of preparation and the late hours kicking in.

He leaned back and let out a loud yawn, doing his best to stay awake until the end. Flippy observed around him to watch how everyone was having a tremendous time. They were not scared of being inside Flippy's home, they weren't afraid to talk to him, Flaky was being sociable and outgoing; everything was just complete perfection.

Flippy brought his eyes to a close, relaxing his entire body after seeing a good day not be ruined.

At least, of course, before he showed up once more uninvited.

"Hey, Flippy, man, how you doing?"

Flippy didn't even bother to open his eyes, nor decide to look in the direction that deep-toned voice was emitting from. "What do you want now, Evil?"

Evil sat next to Flippy, dawning his usual devilish grin, his emerald retinas reflecting off light, and the same usual attire of Flippy's, including the BDU cam setup and the beret. "Oh, you know, I thought we just discuss a small business deal, that's all."

"Go ahead and say it so I can respond with 'Fuck off'."

Evil shook his head with a silent laugh. "Oh, you can't back away from this deal. You already signed yourself in months back, so no backing out now!"

Flippy finally opened his eyes and looked over to face Evil, currently infuriated by Evil's presence. "Just say what you want to say, Evil. I got better things I can do than sit and listen to your bullshit."

Evil leaned back on the sofa, letting out a short breath. "So… when are you going to return the favor, man? I asked you politely multiple times, and yet you failed to deliver. It's just a simple little favor that, honestly, you really do owe me."

Flippy sat up straight, getting more angered by Evil's words with every second he spoke. "Evil, I told you before, I am never going to let you touch her. You may have helped me get closer to her, but I sure as Hell won't let you get to her."

"But why? I have just an equal right to be with her just like you, you know. I'm practically just another you inside your body, thus, she is rightfully mine as much as she is to you."

"No, you're not me. You're a twisted fuck who I am forced to share my life with, and you don't own her a single bit of her. Besides, once she sees you, she'll just run off leave. There's no way she'll want to stay with you."

"Well… maybe if I show myself a little more to her, she may come around with a charming and devilish guy like me."

Flippy moved closer to evil, squinting his eyes as he brought his right index finger to his face. "Listen, Evil. I love her. I love her so much that I would sacrifice my life to protect her. And if it means I have to kill myself so you won't hurt her, than I swear to God I will."

Evil dropped his smile and looked back confused. "Hurt her? Who said I was going to hurt the beautiful lady? I mean, I might want to be a little rough and dirty, which she'll just have to get used to it, but she'll learn accept it."

Flippy brought both his hands to Evil and gripped him tightly by the collar of his BDU jacket, breathing heavily with rage. "You're a fucking monster, Evil. If you even plan to touch her the wrong way, make her feel uncomfortable and assault her, using her against her will, I will fucking kill you!"

Evil laughed softly. "Oh, Flippy, Flippy, Flippy. I believe I told you that you don't really have a choice or say in all of this. All it takes is the shattering of glass…" Evil brought his eyes over behind Flippy, observing a single Tree Friend holding a solid plate holding a slice of cake.

Flippy noticed his trailing eye and looked behind him to see the Tree Friend blindly walking around eating the cake, not noticing where he was going. He stared in horror as the Tree Friend accidentally bumped his body into another, dropping his plate to the floor.

Time felt like it had slowed down, Flippy watching the plate fall from the sky and headed for the solid floor. He closed his eyes tightly as he heard the loud crash of the plate breaking into pieces, shattering sharp pieces of glass across the floor.

Flippy's body started to shake, his breaths picking up in momentum, and fear ran through his mind. He opened his eyes slowly and turned around to see Evil returning an evil chuckle as he sat up straight. "And I can come out and play!"

Evil broke from Flippy's grip and stood straight up onto his feet swiftly. He then leaned down and brought both his hands to each of Flippy's shoulders, grasping them tightly. "Time to return the favor, Flippy!"

"NO!"

Flippy tried his absolute best to break from Evil's hold, but it was futile. Evil warped himself Flippy's body, and started a massive struggle inside of him as he started to take command of Flippy's body. With a few seconds of fighting against his mind, Flippy was thrown out of his own body, falling straight to the floor as just a figment of Evil's imagination.

Flippy entered a state of panic and looked behind him as he got back to his feet. Evil sat in the struggling position, still adjusting himself as he took command of the body. After a few brief second of staring in terror, Flippy saw Evil take full control of the body, completely morphed into his signature form.

Evil's emerald eyes began to shin, his teeth sharpen to the point of chewing the life flesh of man, and his breaths turning deeper. He gave a wink and a nod to Flippy as he stood up with a grin. "Well… if you excuse me, Flippy, I got a little present that I want to give to Flaky."

Flippy grabbed onto the right arm of Evil, pulling him back as much as he could as he screamed with horror. He gritted his teeth, using whatever strength he had. But it was useless. Now that Evil controlled the body, he was nothing more than an illusion. There was nothing he could do now to protect Flaky.

* * *

Flaky was standing with the other girls, discussing over a variety of topics not necessary to give an explanation about. She was having a great time, having the courage to stand up for once in her life, and actually making friends and being outgoing. She could not explain the joy and fun she was having today, and it was all thanks to Flippy for setting it up for her.

After talking for so long, her mouth began to become a little parched, and believed it would be a good idea to take care of the situation. She smiled as she waved to the other female Tree Friends. "I'll be right back. Just going to get myself a drink." The others nodded as they returned back to their conversations.

Flaky slowly entered the kitchen, taking her time since there was no need to rush. It was her special day, no reason for concern or work. She grabbed a glass bottle and brought it over to the fridge, planning to fill it with plenty of refreshing water to clear her throat.

"What are you doing, baby doll?"

Flaky's ears perked up, hearing that deep voice coming close to her. It sounded like Flippy's except it was more… darker. And when did he ever decide to use pet names like that to address her? She shrugged it off and kept her smile. "Oh, just grabbing myself a glass of water."

"Oh, why don't I give you a hand with that?"

Flaky went into a state of panic that time, hearing that dark and deep voice a second time. It was coming closer to her, perhaps almost standing right next to her. She started to tremble a little as she kept the sound of the voice in her head. _That wasn't Flippy's voice…_

She turned her body around slowly, hyperventilating as a terrible thought played through her head, and silently prayed to herself that it wasn't true. But when she turned to see where that dark voice was emitting from, she could only drop her jaw slightly and let the glass container from her trembling hand fall to the floor, shattering it to pieces.

On the other end of the kitchen, blocking her only way out, was Flippy, standing with his hands by his side, his head slightly lowered as he kept his emerald eyes on her scared red eyes. She started to hyperventilate, and walk backwards slowly.

Flippy tilted his head, still holding an evil grin as he looked at the floor. "Oh, what a clumsy girl you are, Flaky." He looked up and dropped his smile. "What's wrong? Don't you recognize me?"

Flaky did indeed recognize who it was, but she knew well it was not Flippy. She knew who it was, and who that person was is someone she feared greatly, a person she wished would never show its face all these months she has been with Flippy. Flaky could point out everything wrong with the situation, and it proved to only frighten her more.

 _Those aren't Flippy's eyes._

 _Those aren't Flippy's teeth._

 _That wasn't Flippy's voice._

 _This wasn't Flippy_

Her eyes wondered across the room, her mind in a frantic frenzy as she tried to come up with some plan to do… anything. What stood in her way was a kitchen counter in the middle of the room, and Evil blocking the only exit. She looked back and forth between the sides of the table, thinking which way to run.

Evil watched her trying to make a plan to escape, and walked forward slowly "What do you think you're doing, Flaky? You're not trying to run from the guy you love, are you?"

She wasn't running from a guy she loves. She was running from a guy she feared the most. Making a decision, she tried to run through the left side. But Evil was prepared beforehand, and block her way through by that side of the counter. He smiled as he made a soft chuckle, watching her try to go the right side and successfully blocking that path as well.

Evil shook his head as he stared at Flaky. "Tsk, tsk, tsk Flaky. Don't run from me now. I'm not going to bite." Evil said this as he made a tiny bite with his mouth, walking slowly to her as she cornered her at the end of the kitchen.

Flaky found herself as the edge of the kitchen counter, starting to breathe at a rate to where she could pass out on the floor dead. She looked around her quickly, trying to find something to help her. The only thing she could find was a sharp steak knife, the only weapon available in her vicinity.

Evil smiled as Flaky noticed the knife, knowing exactly well what she was planning to do. He continued to walk forward without any fear, and watched how Flaky grabbed the knife quickly, aiming it out in front of her to stop Evil. "Flaky… what are you doing? It's just me."

"STAY AWAY… please…" Flaky's hand was trembling as she held the knife, starting to cry in fear as Evil stared at her. She held in her breath, and slung the knife in Evil's direction, praying that it would hit him.

Sadly, her attack would be intercepted by Evil's hand, who grabbed the knife without even looking at her arm. He brought his other freed hand and pulled the knife from her, dropping it to the floor and kicking it off away from them, sliding across the tile floor to the other end of the room.

Evil stood directly in front of Flaky, and made a deep and dark chuckle as she continued to whimper with fear. She started to think of any other plan of action to save her own life, and could only think of one.

Cry. Cry for help.

"HE-"

Flaky was silenced as Evil brought his right hand to her mouth, covering it to prevent any words to be audible. Evil's smile dropped briefly as he leaned in next to her ear to whisper softly "Don't. Say. A. Word." He backed away just enough to where his face was directly in front of hers.

Flaky tried to scream through his thick and touch hands, but her words were only muffled and was proven futile to even attempting to speak. She closed her eyes as she started to cry, tears running down as she trembled with fear. _Why here? Why now? Why me?!_ She repeated these questions as Evil left his hand over her, staring at her as tears ran down her delicate face.

Evil shook his head and closed his own eyes "Flaky, don't cry sweetie." Flaky opened her eyes half-way, letting out a collection of tears that were build up behind the walls of her eye-lids. She wished she left them closed as Evil leaned in with his tongue sticking out, and licked away the tears with his wet tongue. The feeling scared her, making her scream more into his mouth, which was beginning to make her fall unconscious.

Evil backed away from her and spoke softly. "Why are you so scared all of a sudden, Flaky? All I want to do is give you my gift to you."

Flaky brought her eyes opened once more, and started to calm down her breathing as she continued to tremble. _Gift? What gift?_ She then noticed Evil's unused hand was moving towards her face, and was placed right next to her cheek. He rubbed it gently, rolling his thumb around as he lowered his head. "Now… I'm going to let my hand go from your mouth. And when I do, you will stay perfectly silent for me. You understand?"

Flaky nodded her head quickly, her eyes opening widely. Evil waited briefly for a bit, and slid his hand from her mouth, placing it to her other cheek. Flaky refused to speak as she was instructed. She did not know what to do now; she was now in the hands of Evil, cornered in the kitchen with no one to save her. She did not know what this gift was going to be, which only scared her more.

As she continued to tremble, she tried to speak in a soft voice with all the strength she could muster. "W-w-what a-are y-you going t-to d-do t-t-to m-me?!"

Evil smiled as he trailed his right hand down the side of her body. "Why, I'm going to give you the best birthday present you could ever want, sweet cheeks." As he said the last two words, his right hand met her rear cheeks, and gave a tight squeeze as he chuckled.

Flaky jumped when his tough hands touch the back of her hips. She naturally would be aroused and pleased if Flippy did it, but with Evil, it only made her more scared. She did not like it this time, and she was dreading every moment she was held by him.

Her eyes opened widely and was sent into total shock as Evil forcefully brought his lips towards hers and gave a rough but short kiss, surprising her with his tongue as he rubbed his right hand on her rear and his left to caress her back.

She could not make out the situation. She just could not tell what was going on. All she knew was that she did not want this, especially from him, and hated every moment he left his hands on her. With that motif in her head, Flaky brought her hands in front of her and started pushing and kicking Evil away from her, trying to free herself from the intimate act she refused to have.

Evil stood angered by her fighting and brought his right hand to her cheek to grasp tightly. "What do you think you're doing?! All I want to-"

"LET GO of me, please! Don't h-hurt me, please!"

Evil's eyes widen as his ears picked up sounds from the other room. He was too vulnerable here with her fighting and yelling. He had to take this moment somewhere more secluded and quiet. And Evil knew exactly where to take her.

"Look here and listen to me. We are going to walk through the crowd out there and you are not going to make a single sound, you hear. You stay quiet and nothing will happen, understand?"

Flaky stared with horror with Evil's demands. _Is he going to take me somewhere alone to… to…?_ The thought was too horrible to even think of, but she had no choice but to follow with Evil's plan, thus, she nodded.

Evil looked at her expressionlessly and wrapped his left arm around her, and escorted her out silently from the kitchen to the living room where everyone was enjoying their time. The two walked through the crowds, no one suspecting anything dangerous happening.

The three girls who were having their conversations noticed Flaky walking with Flippy, who was heading towards his bedroom. Lammy leaned in towards Giggles with confusion. "Where's he taking her?"

Giggle's rolled her eyes as she watched the two enter the bedroom. "I think Flippy is giving his gift to her a little earlier than he should."

Petunia sighed as Giggles said the response. "I wished Handy did that for my last birthday."

The three resumed their conversations after seeing Flippy's bedroom door closed.

With the door closed, Evil locked the door silently, and turned around to see Flaky cowering in the corner of the room, crying softly as she stared at Evil. Evil sighed as he stared at her. "Flaky, what's gotten you so shaken up?"

Flaky shook her head as tears ran down her face. "E-E-Evil, p-please, d-don't hurt m-me. N-N-Not today…"

Evil shook his head. "Hurt you? Who said I was going to hurt you. Why would I ever hurt you?"

Flaky stopped her crying but still shivered in horror. "A-A-Aren't you g-going to… g-going to…"

Evil's mouth dropped from the thought, not believing what she was thinking. "WHAT?! You really think I was going to… son of a bitch, that little fucker never told you anything, did he?!"

Flaky sat confused in the corner, still confused what he was talking about. "W-What do y-you mean?"

"That little asshole didn't tell you about me? He didn't tell you what I wanted to do for you, how I felt about you, anything?!"

 _What he felt about me?_ "I-I don't understand."

Evil sighed as he placed his hands by his sides. "Flaky, I may be a murdering bastard that enjoys killing, but I was not intending in any way to make you feel uncomfortable or assault you. All I was trying to do was please you… at least in my way."

 _Please me?! All of that was just to… please me?_ "W-why?"

Evil shook his head. "Isn't it obvious? Flaky, baby, I love you just as much as that asshole of a person. Hell, I knew I loved you the minute that guy laid his eyes on you, and I'd be willing to admit it before he did."

Flaky's shivering simmered down, but still sat in the corner of the room. She stayed quiet, not knowing how to respond. Evil walked forward slowly, his hands still at his sides. "Flaky, that night at the New Year's celebration, when you sat with Flippy and you both kissed, I could have come out and kill us both, something I might have enjoyed doing."

Flaky looked up to stare at Evil's face. "So why d-didn't you?"

"Because, with him being able to get close to you, I felt like I was getting close to you. You were not scared of him, so I felt like you were not scared of me anymore. So… by not interfering with any of that, you two were able to love each other, and since I was with Flippy, I was able to love you too whenever I got the chance to come out."

Evil dropped down to her level, no expression to be seen on his face. "Flaky, I find you irresistible, and I always hated whenever you got caught in the crossfire of my murder sprees. The fact is that, since I rarely get to show myself in public, I am forced to live alone in this body, never able to be with someone. He felt alone, but I sure as Hell felt it even more, living in a body 24/7 with only a few minutes now and then to come out. Kind of a reason my rage is so significant being trapped inside for so long."

He moved a little closer to Flaky, keeping his eyes on her. "So when he ever got a chance to be with you, the one person who seemed to never run away, even if I wasn't out, I felt like I was there with you. You didn't make us feel alone, that you were not scared of us, and to be honest, it is really hard to find a person to not be a hundred percent scared of us all the time."

Evil got even closer to her, and stopped just a few feet away from her face. "Flaky… I love you because you don't make me feel alone. I don't even have to be out of Flippy's body to not feel alone. You make me feel… okay existing despite my, well, problems that I just can't control. I love you because you're not just beautiful, but because I am no longer trapped in the dark void of his body. I thought he would tell you that, but I guess he must really think of me as that much of a monster."

Flaky could not believe what just came out of Evil's mouth. He… loved her? He actually loved her just like Flippy? Was love an emotion even he was capable of having? She had no idea how to make out this entire situation. He wasn't going to hurt her, he never was planning to hurt her.

As for Flippy, who stood in the opposite corner of the room observing the situation, he had trouble trying to piece it together as well. He believed Evil was doing it for his own sick desires, to be the monster he believed Evil was. Instead, it was this entirely different attitude, doing it because it actually did love her. Flippy shook his head, having trouble to either believe Evil of see it has some ruse to get to her. Whatever the case, it was certainly news to him, as it was to her.

Evil closed his eyes, and took a long deep breath before speaking up. "Flaky… I'm sorry if I scared you the way I did. As you could probably tell, I don't get to be around an exquisite woman like yourself very much, so trying to be romantic isn't my cup of tea. But… I can understand if this entire situation is just too much for you, and, if it's what you want, I can just leave now and bring back solider boy, and never attempt this on you again."

Flaky looked down, no longer crying or shaking, and her breaths returning back to a normal pace. She still could not answer his question. Evil was a murdering monster, and yet he loved her dearly, and was in no way trying to scare her, just trying to please her… despite it being a poor design choice for the moment.

Before she could speak, Evil spoke one more time. "Just answer me this. Even if I exist, and that I will most likely never leave Flippy's body, and will continue my way of life whenever I come out, I just would like to know: will you stay with us, at least with Flippy's body? Despite my existence, will you stay with us, and not be scared of me being around?"

Flaky stared at Evil's eyes, and saw something that she thought would be impossible: sadness. He was, for all intents and purposes, feeling emotional. This wasn't a lie or a trick, it was indeed a serious question. It was a question Flaky had a hard time trying to answer to. She loved Flippy. So did that mean she loved Evil as well? If not, could she accept him being in existence, even with the way he acts? If Evil did mean that he loved her, then what could she say?

She thought about it for a short time, worrying Evil with the long blank stare of hers before giving an answer. "Yes."

Evil stared at Flaky for a moment, not dawning a smile or anything despite her answer. Then he stood up tall and reached out his right hand to her. Reluctant as first, Flaky brought out her left hand and was brought up to her feet. Evil nodded his head slowly. "Thank you." He performed an about face and proceeded to the door. "I'll bring back Flippy and you two can finish the rest of the day from here. Just make sure to take care of the guy, and be careful with any other glass objects. Next time might not be as pretty."

Flaky watched Evil make his slow exit, just about to unlock and open the door. But before his hand could touch the lock, Flaky walked out quickly to his direction and raised at her left hand. "E-Evil, wait a minute… please."

Evil stopped and turned his head around confused as he stared at Flaky momentarily. Flaky's face turned a little red as she made a tiny smile, and brought both her hands to grasp together and lay over her waist. "Y-you… you still haven't showed me my present yet."

Evil stared in shock at Flaky for a short few seconds before dawning a suggestive smile as he squinted his eyes. "You sure you still want it? It's a big one, and I don't know you can manage it just on your own."

Flaky walked over with small steps to Evil's direction, keeping her head down as she kept the tiny smile. "Well… will you help me with my gift then?"

Evil winked his right eye as he moved forward to her. "Anything for the birthday girl." He turned his face slightly over to view the opposite corner of the room, seeing Flippy just standing with both shock and anger. Evil gave a silent stare, speaking to him without saying a word. _Watch and learn, boy. I'm going to show you how to have some real fun._ Flippy snorted with rage, and walked off to disappear in the void.

Flaky and Evil met at the center of the room, neither one taking their eyes off each other. Flaky stood slightly scared, still knowing this was Evil she was messing with, and did not know if he had intentions to harm her in any way. Evil, however, did not plan to do anything to harm the woman he loves, only to find ways to please her with great respect.

Flaky's face turned redder as she observed Evil's body from head to toe. He seemed to be… taller. By how much, she could not make out, but there just seemed to be something different that she could not point out… though it only gave her thoughts she was enjoying to have.

She brought her delicate hands to his shoulders, gripping tightly to make an attempt to feel the muscles that laid there, though was disappointed with the thick BDU coat he currently wore. Flaky rubbed her hands in a circular motion on his shoulders and spoke softly. "So, where's my present?"

Evil kept his dirty smile intact as he chuckled lightly. "It's right here. Let me just start unwrapping it for you." He brought his hands out in front of him and unbuttoned the jacket from the top, prying off the first one slowly. Flaky, being a little eager to see her gift, took the job of prying off the remaining buttons until the jacket was completely loose. Evil relaxed his arms to give Flaky the dying pleasure to remove it, dropping it to the floor and leaving only the white shirt tucked into Evil's BDU pants.

Evil shrugged his shoulders with a smile, and grabbed the bottom of his tucked in shirt. "Now we just remove the remaining pieces of cloth and…" He took off the shirt quickly without any fault, holding it on his right hand and tossing it aside. What now remained was the open and tight green chest of Evil, his fur rough and thin to show his tough torso. He brought his hands outward and gave a warm smile. "Here it is, the first portion of your gift. You like?"

Flaky stared in awe at his now exposed chest. Something seemed… different. This was supposed to be Flippy's body, but it had the appearance of being… tougher. Her eyes remained at a widen state as she brought her hands to feel the tight muscles and rough fur across his body. His muscle's felt good against her soft hands, and explored his torso with ever increasing excitement. "I… think I might like this."

Evil gave a soft snort as he smiled at her remark. He then relaxed himself to feel Flaky's hands crawl around him, her warm and soft hands giving a pleasurable feeling when touched on his tough skin. Evil brought his hands out in front of him to wrap over Flaky's shoulders and behind her back, gripping gently to bring her closer to him. "How about we try it out together, just to see if you really do love it, hmm?"

Flaky did not have to respond with words to answer his question. Without questioning the thought that this was Evil, she brought her lips up to meet his, and gave a tight passionate kiss. Evil, only slightly shocked by the fast maneuver, smiled widely in his mind as he grasped her tighter, bringing her body to rub against his. Flaky tighten her grip onto him at the same time, wanting to feel the tight muscles across his backside.

The two brought their eyes to a close and picked up their pace with their kisses, getting faster and firmer with each one. They caressed each other's bodies slowly, exploring each other with excitement and arousal. Flaky's delicate hands moving across Evil's skin made him purr with delight, her soft palms giving a soothing sensation the tight muscles and nerves on his body. With Evil's more strong and firm hands massaging and caressing her shoulders and sides, Flaky sighed between each kiss as his hands moved across her, enjoying the tight grips he made onto her.

As they held each other tightly, their bodies practically melded together, the warmth between them began to rise, along with their breaths picking up pace and their hearts pumping blood faster. With such a close distance between them, Flaky could feel the rising tent from Evil's tight BDU pants, which was gently throbbing at her lower area. She thought only erotic dreams of what his member could be like, even though it was still Flippy's body.

For Evil, the feeling of his member rising was noticeable, and was starting to crave the thought of going straight for her entrance now. But, even with his fast acting mind, he was forced to take the slower approach. Though it did not mean he wasn't going to enjoy it either way.

As their kisses got faster and messier, now using their tongues to combine the saliva within their mouths for a truly messy but arousing kiss, Evil could not just sense his own heat rising in his nether regions, but Flaky's as well. His mind smiled devilishly, forming up a plan to surprise the gentle woman he was enjoying so much of.

Leaving his left hand to hold her tightly to his body, he slithered his right hand down the curvy side of Flaky, going at a snail's pace to give a pleasuring tease to her. His hand reached the bottom of her dress, and he snaked his way upward underneath it. Flaky jumped a little the moment she felt Evil's strong hand touch her abdomen, feeling his hand rubbing her lower chest in a circular motion. She moaned softly between a brief kiss, getting more aroused as his hand got closer to her sacred area.

With his hands just above her panty lines, he gave a slight tap on the outside of the obstruction, making her jump even more as he touched the sensitive area. Evil could already tell it was opening up and wet with her emitting fluids, making him even hungrier just to dive in. But he told his dark mind to resist the temptation, and to always take it slow.

Now ready to give her a surprise jump of pleasure, Evil slid from the top of her underwear with four of his tough fingers, his thumb laying just outside the area. He could feel his fingers reaching her flower as he could feel the rising heat, until he finally hit the one spot his mind was set on.

"Ah!"

The second his fingers hit her wet flower, Flaky broke from a kiss and let out a loud moan of pleasure, ecstasy flowing through her body just from a simple touch. Evil smiled as she arched her head back from his sudden touch to her womanhood. "I can see someone is already excited to play with their present." He chuckled as he readied his entered hand. "Well, let's get you a little more roused up."

Flaky made a tiny smile at his dirty remark before she reverted back to her sighs and moans of pleasure when Evil's hands began to caress her delicate and wet flower. Evil moved slowly with his hand, rubbing back and forth as well in circular motions to open up her entrance. Her constant moans gave an easy access to steal a kiss, silencing her with the use of his tongue, which only made her more aroused to have.

He picked up his momentum, rubbing faster which proved only to make Flaky tremble with pleasure, starting to lose her balance as she felt the erotic high in her mind. To please her more, Evil brought his hands to her quills, tugging them gently as areas she enjoyed being pulled. He stole another kiss during one of her moans, and was enjoying seeing her be pleased by the picked up pace in intimacy.

Evil leaned in closer as he as Flaky tried to speak softly. "What is it that you want?"

"P-p-please d-don't… s-stop"

Evil shook his head as he slowed down his movement in her nether regions. "Now why would I stop when I could do something better?"

Flaky opened her eyes and saw through her dizzy vision to see Evil bring his hand from her womanhood. He looked at his fingers, slightly wet from her small amount of emitted fluids, and licked his fingers one by one. "You know, getting you roused up for your gift is getting my quite hungry." Flaky looked confused as she tried to regain the strength in her legs from the erotic high, but was prevented to do so as Evil sat her down on the bed behind them.

Her eyes started to widen, getting back into her normal state as she observed Evil drop to his knees before her, staring only at her legs with envy. He brought his hands up to her thighs, and caressed them gently as he made a dirty smile.

Flaky smiled shyly as she observed his trailing motion from her thighs down to her legs, rubbing the slender frame with pleasure. He then looked between the tight gap between her legs, getting only a faded glimpse of her lingerie as her dress and legs kept it covered.

Evil brought his emerald eyes up to hers and raised his right eyebrow. "That delicate flower of yours isn't getting enough sunlight to bloom" He crawled up Flaky's body, sliding his hands up to her thighs and bringing his face to her lips. "Why don't I give it some special attention now?"

Flaky's face turned red once more, aroused by Evil's dirty action, even though she highly expected him to do so. She looked away shyly for a bit, somehow a little embarrass despite this being Flippy in a different form, then came back with a brief firm kiss to his lips, giving a clear answer to Evil.

Evil smiled widely out her as he licked his lips, his mind filled with erotic thoughts of what he was craving to do. He brought his body back down to her knees, and caressed her legs gently one more time. He looked up with a serious expression. "Spread them."

Not questioning his demand, Flaky did the honor of spreading her legs open, giving Evil a clear view of her covered womanhood. Flaky blushed a little as Evil stared anxiously, eager to remove the obstruction to get to his intended goal. With a slow shake of his head and a dirty grin on his face, he slowly brought himself forward to her nether regions. To assist him, Flaky grabbed the bottom of her dress and pulled it upward, giving him clear visibility and room to access her entrance.

Evil sat directly in front of her covered regions, looking through the wet aroused stain of her panty as he sniffed in the heat and aroma emitting from Flaky, making him even hungrier. Too eager to sit and mess around, he tugged at the straps of the panty to get a good grip, and slowly made his attempt to remove it. Flaky was kind to assist Evil by raising her legs to allow the obstruction to slide clean off, and held it gently in his hands. Aroused by the scent, he brought her lingerie to his nose to have a quick sniff, making Flaky's face turn red and giggle at Evil's dirty curiosity.

He would soon toss the underwear aside to bring his eyes on his goal: the open wet flower of Flaky's. He smiled devilishly as his eyes kept focus on her womanhood, perfectly open for his taking. He slowly crawled towards her lower area, bringing his face closer to her flower every other second.

Flaky trembled with anticipation of Evil to make his dive, and moaned softly as she could feel his warm breath blowing against her. She took a few deep breaths as she saw Evil's face practically only a centimeter away from her, and bit her lip for the incoming blast of ecstasy the moment he reached her.

Evil licked his lips one more time and teased Flaky by starting on the outside of the lips of her womanhood, giving it a soft lick and using his warm breath to make her body tremble. Seeing her now completely open and wet, and knowing she is prepared for him, and brought his arms under her thighs to grip tightly, and lunged forward with his lips to meet her flower.

Flaky gave a loud moan and bit her lip the moment she felt Evil's tongue entering the walls of her womanhood. His rough tongue moved quickly, a little faster than how Flippy made his move, yet it felt just as amazing. She tried to sit up for as long as she could, gripping the edges of the bed with enough force to cause scratches to the wood, but lost all her strength due to the erotic high in her mind, falling back onto the bed as she helplessly moaned with her motion of his tongue.

Evil was enjoying the sound of her aroused moans picking up in pace and volume, and the feeling of her body trembling more violently meant he was heading down the right path. To make it more fun for him, he tighten his grip onto Flaky's thighs, bringing them closer to each other. He could sense her walls tensing up with stored energy the deeper his tongue reached, and purred softly to vibrate her flower, causing her to shake more.

Flaky was in a complete daze, her mind unable to make any decisions except be in the hands of Evil and his work. Her eyes were kept shut as she had no strength to open them. Flaky could not tell if the high was getting to her, but her mind was telling her that Evil was somewhat… better at this. It didn't matter if it was or not, all she wanted was to reach that state of bliss, and she herself could tell she was going to reach it soon.

As Evil sped up his pace, he could feel Flaky placing her hands behind his head, giving him the hint to go as deep and as fast as he could, which he was happy to oblige. He brought his face in deeper, his tongue now hitting the most sensitive area inside her, making her arch her body upward briefly as it gave a strong shock of pleasure though her. It was just enough to help her reach heavenly bliss.

Flaky gripped the bed tightly with her left hand on the sheets, and kept her right hand behind Evil's head. She bit her bottom lip hard, her moans reaching louder volumes, and her walls getting tighter and tighter as she felt his tongue move inside her. Flaky would soon reach a point that the tension was too much, and was ready to release all of the built-up energy.

"E-E-Evil, I-I'm g-going t-t-to- AH!"

Flaky arched her entire body back, letting out a loud moan of bliss as she clawed the back of Evil's head, bringing his face forward as all the built-up energy that was stored in her came out. Her body dropped on the bed hard after her climax finally finished, and her mind was sent into total state of nirvana as the large amount of strength she used was spent.

She breathed at a heavy and fast pace, and slowly opened her eyes to look through her near blinded vision to see Evil still busy cleaning up the succulent juices that came from her. She giggled silently as she stared at Evil, now bringing himself up after cleaning up the wet mess from her flower.

Evil licked his lips as he made a suggestive bite. "Hmm, now that right there was delicious." He crawled up her body to meet her face, still lying down on the bed as Flaky was too weak to bother getting up. Evil brought his face all the way down to meet Flaky's lips, giving a dirty kiss to share the juices he saved. Flaky was starting to enjoy the taste, still thinking it was weird but still aroused her overall.

Evil brought his face back up and gave his dirty smile to her. Both their breaths were going at a heavy pace, and yet Flaky has only been playing with half of her gift, and was starting to want that other half. As Evil kept his eyes on her, Flaky trailed her eyes downward to see the large tent in his pants, which Flaky dawned a dirty smile as she was silently begging for her other gift.

Laying briefly for a bit to think, she thought of a way to start getting the second half. "E-Evil?" Evil brought himself closer to her soft voice, perking his ears up to listen. "I-I'm… a little hungry as well."

Evil's mouth dropped at Flaky's dirty silent demand, and could only make his face turn red as he nodded slowly. "Well, sweetheart, it just so happens that I have a warm piece of meat just in store for you. Let me-"

Evil was silenced as Flaky suddenly mustered a burst of energy, grabbing onto Evil, and pulling him down to the side of the bed next to her. Evil shook his head at the sudden action as he watched Flaky stand up to her two feet and stood in front of him in a suggestive stance, her right hand laying against her hip.

Evil grinned at Flaky's fast actions to switch places and shook his head as he chuckled. Evil moved his body up to the frontend of the bed until his feet hanged off the side. He sat up straight, leaning his body back as he kept his arms and hands behind him on the bed. As he sat on the bed, he watched with envy as Flaky slowly brought her dress to slide off, revealing only her bra as the piece of remaining clothing.

Making Evil disappointed to not receive the pleasure of taking it off, Flaky proceeded anyway to remove her bra, easily removing the obstruction to give Evil a clear view of her two perfect cups that would fit perfectly in his tough hands. To satisfy his craving somewhat, Evil was suddenly planted with Flaky's bra, landing on his face, which he quickly grabbed eagerly.

As he took a whiff of her bra, he was too distracted to know that Flaky had begun to unbuckle his belt and slide it out in a matter of seconds. He dropped the bra and watched Flaky tug at the sides of his thick pants, silently gesturing Evil to help remove it. Willing to do anything for her, he lifted his legs to help remove the obstruction, leaving him only in his boxers.

Flaky turned around to actually see Evil blush at the sight of the large tent in his boxers. Flaky's mind was filled with curious and erotic thoughts, knowing exactly what lied beneath and what she wanted to do with it. Tired of just staying in thought, she brought her hands to his boxers and swiftly removed them, dropping them down just below his knees.

What she was met with made her stare in shock. Something did not seem right here. Was Evil, who lived in the same body as Flippy… bigger?! She moved her eyes up and down his throbbing member, locked in daze as she kept the thought.

Evil laughed silently, knowing exactly what she was thinking, and only wished that Flippy was there to see how she was reacting around him. He brought his right hand to her cheek, grabbing her attention and breaking her away from the trance. "Look, baby, you-"

Flaky silenced Evil once more by directly going for his two hanging members below his manhood, and gave a smooth and wet lick from the base and up the entirety of his throbbing member. Evil made a moan of pleasure, feeling her wet tongue rub against him. He closed his eyes briefly and trembles as she licked the tip of his manhood, getting it completely wet with her saliva.

He opened his eyes for a second, which gave him enough time to see Flaky bring her entire mouth to wrap around his member, and brought herself down him slowly, letting the walls of her mouth and her tongue to rub and pleasure his member. Evil let out a loud moan of pleasure, his legs trembling as he brought his eyes to a close, and could feel the wet walls of her mouth sliding up and down him.

Flaky did not hesitate as she did before. Knowing exactly what to do, she already kept her right hand at the base to cover remaining space, and used her usual rhythm for the act. It was starting to become easier and more pleasurable on her part, pleasing Evil in such a way. She knew her rhythm was doing the trick as she heard Evil's moan come out in faster intervals, and his legs trembling more violently.

Evil was surprised to see Flaky so good at this, though she did have experience with Flippy many times beforehand. Despite that, Evil was enjoying every motion of her mouth going up and down his member, and only wanted more of it to be covered. His dirty thought kicking in, he brought his right hand out to the back of her head and pushed down slightly, making her go deeper down his member.

Bringing more of his member into her mouth proved slightly difficult for Flaky, as she was reaching a point she could not continue. Thankfully, Evil knew not to push her completely and stopped before it was too much. As she tried out the new distance, Evil moaned even louder, feeling more of her member being given special treatment.

Perhaps too much treatment at that as Evil could sense his own climax beginning to build up. He was angered at himself knowing it was coming out so soon, and was forced to stop earlier than intended. Knowing now was the time to change, Evil snapped back into reality and brought Flaky's head away from his manhood. He took a few deep breaths, still breaking off the erotic bliss he was stuck in.

"Okay, baby girl, that's enough of that." Evil stood up with his throbbing member still erect, and gestured his hand to the bed. "Now, lie down for me, princess."

Flaky was brought to her feet with the assistance of Evil, and was beginning to move towards the bed. But before she moved even a step in that direction, a dirty and dangerous thought went into her head. It was perhaps just an act wishing for suicide, but she built this unknown courage to do it.

She stood up straight, stared straight into Evil's handsome emerald eyes, and spoke with a strict tone. "No…"

Evil's dirty smile dropped to confusion, with a hint of anger in his voice. "What? What did you say to me?!"

Flaky smiled, somewhat enjoying hearing Evil's angry attitude for this moment. "No, I won't lie down." To the complete shock for Evil, and something even Flaky could not believe she would ever do, Flaky pushed Evil back down onto the bed, causing him to look at her dumbfounded and in rage. "You lie down."

Evil brought out his signature dark grin, and his state of mind was infuriated. "Are you seriously telling me what to fucking-"

Flaky bent over and covered his lips with her right index finger. She shook her head as she made a dirty grin. "That's an order, solider. You're not going to win this battle with me."

Evil could not believe what he was seeing. Flaky, a shy and delicate little girl, was dominating the most feared monster in all of Happy Tree Town. And yet, all Evil could do was chuckle silently at the sight. Too much in the moment to fight it, Evil nodded his head with a grin and gave a small salute. "Well… ma'am yes ma'am!"

Evil, while initially displeased by Flaky's commanding attitude, happily follow her orders and crawled his body backwards until he reached the far end of the bed. He sat with his legs straight out, his wet member still throbbing as he watched Flaky slowly climb onto the bed on all fours and make her way up to him.

Flaky hovered her body over Evil, the two looked at each other with their own dirty grins, both surprisingly enjoying this moment greatly. Especially for Flaky, she was enjoying this sudden control and power over Evil, sensing this strength she did not know she had. As for Evil, despite being the one whom loves being in control, this independent Flaky was doing just fine.

The warm temperature between their bodies was burning up, the arousing adrenaline in them fueling them up to finish this moment. Evil brought his right hand behind Flaky's head to gently bring her down to his lips, this time giving only a slow passionate one. He brushed the back of her matted quills and tugged them gently, some of her flakes falling out. Evil chuckled at the sight. "You're such a dirty girl, and I love that about you!"

Flaky smiled as she shook her head. She was not done yet, and if they were going to finish this now, she was going to be the one in control. After sharing one more brief kiss, she dropped down and sat on her knees, sitting straight up to give Evil a tall view of her body from her nether regions sitting on his upper waist and to her beautiful red face.

Enjoying the view of her body he was craving so much of, he brought his hands out to her hips, gripping them tightly while gently caressing them. Loving his tough hands on her exposed body, she grabbed onto his hands and dragged them across her body, slowly bringing them to certain parts of her body that were sensitive to the touch, giving a clear idea where to aim for.

Evil did not have to be guided to bring his hands to meet her cups on her chest, which he stared in awe as his hands got the pleasure to feel them. Flaky closed her eyes and sighed with pleasure as Evil played with them carefully, making a firm grip onto them as he rubbed the small buds with his thumbs to become erect, which made him only want to have a taste

Both now tired of the constant caressing, they believed it was now time for the fun part of the second half of Flaky's gift. To start the fun, Flaky looked behind her to see Evil's manhood, which was begging just to enter her, something she was wanting to have for some time. She crawled on her knees to hover herself over his throbbing member, setting up the best angle to relax and bring her entrance to meet him.

Evil noticed Flaky's struggle and gave a helping hand by bringing his right hand to hold his moving member straight, giving Flaky the easy opportunity to bring herself down. She did not expect what to face this time around. She never tried this move before, and with Evil possibly being bigger, which she still could not explain how, it was impossible to know if this was going to feel good or be just as painful as before.

But it didn't matter what it was going to be as she was going to find out soon enough. The two taking a deep breath simultaneously, Flaky slowly brought her entrance down to meet his member, and carefully allowed it to enter the tight walls of her womanhood.

Evil gritted his teeth as his member slowly drove into her. "D-Damn, Flakes! Y-You're a tight one, aren't y-you?!" He moaned loudly as his member reached in deeper until he could feel Flaky's rear skin meet his trembling thighs.

Flaky couldn't help but moan with pleasure the moment his manhood touched the outside of her entrance, a sting of ecstasy and bliss flowing through her nerves. As his member got inside her and pushing through her walls, she arched her head back and closed her eyes as the pain was both unimaginable and pure bliss.

After accepting his entire member within her, she barely kept her eyes open to look beneath her. She slowly moved her hips in a circular motion, making sure she had a good and stable position on him. Her slowly wavy movements over his member made Evil cringe and sigh with pleasure, his big cadet getting the tight pleasure of being inside her.

Knowing she was perfectly stable, she looked down to meet Evil, surprised to see such a powerful monster to feel pain. He noticed her smile and felt embarrassed as his status of a cold-blooded killer who feels nothing, but he couldn't care too much about it; he was enjoying it.

The two stared at each other briefly before giving a silent nod, giving the signal it was time to act. To start off slow, Flaky brought her body down to meet his tough chest, and slowly caressed his sides as she gave a soft kiss. Evil sighed and moaned as Flaky moved up his body, leaving a slow trail a kisses up to his lips while her womanhood moved up his member.

They planted a firm and messy kiss one more time, and now felt it was ready to begin. Flaky brought herself to sit straight up back on her knees, balancing herself over Evil's manhood. To keep her steady, Evil brought his hands out to hold her hips tightly, giving her a stable position to move.

With one more deep breath, Flaky begun her work and brought herself, sliding her womanhood upward across his member. The two moan together at the tight pleasure that was sent to both of them. Evil's member moving within her tight walls was painful but pure bliss, while his member inside her only made Flaky beg for more of it.

After going up a short distance, Flaky brought herself down to lightly pound against Evil, their skin hitting each other softly. She proceeded a second time, then a third, to the point she now discovered the correct distance and a perfect rhythm to carry out.

With each pounding of their skin hitting each other, and every cycle of her womanhood going up and down his member, Evil gritted his teeth tighter and moaned louder, the pleasuring feeling perhaps too much but something he only enjoyed having more of. Flaky was pleased with this control over Evil, being the one to move and carry out the intimate act. His member inside her was total bliss, feeling him go deep inside her and touch that one spot that gave her a stimulation of nirvana through her.

After a short time of doing all the work, Flaky was beginning to feel dizzy and weak, the erotic high getting to her mind that was starting to make her unstable sitting up straight. After one more pound against her, she moan loudly and fell down to her hands, her face and chest hanging over Evil.

Seeing she was tired to carry the rest out, Evil politely took the remaining work, now starting to thrust at a brisk pace at her womanhood. Every thrust got deeper, every second passing caused him to move ever so faster. The moment was heating up and they could tell by the combined warmth of their matted fur and heartbeats pumping at fast levels.

Evil could barely see through the erotic high of Flaky's cups moving along with her, perfect in reach of his mouth. To surprise her during the act, Evil brought Flaky closer with his right hand behind her back to bring her chest up to him, giving the erected buds a wet suckle. Flaky moaned loudly with the mixture of his member thrusting into her and her nipples receiving special attention at the same time. She bit her bottom lip, feeling her second climax slowly building up.

Evil could tell that his own member was starting to tense up, his own climax starting to come out. As he thrust his member into her, Flaky attempted to speak between each break interval of his work. "E-E-Evil… f-faster, p-p-please?!"

Evil used his remaining strength to give a small grin. "Y-y-you d-don't h-have t-t-to t-tell me t-twice, b-baby!" That said, he picked up the pace of his thrust, his member practically reach the end of her womanhood and repeatedly hitting that special spot that was making her reach her climax faster.

It didn't take long after his change of pace thrusting that Evil could feel the tension inside of him ready to burst. His climax was ready to happen, and he could tell by Flaky's tightening wall around his member she was ready for hers as well. He gritted his teeth, breathing faster as his final thrusts were upon him.

Flaky couldn't bear holding back the stored energy that was in her. She was ready to let this intimate moment come to an end. She moaned loudly as her wall tighten around his member, and she brought her face to lay against his, her incoming climax and erotic high too much for her. "E-E-Evil, f-fill m-m-me- AH!"

Flaky screamed loudly as she finally let go of the stored tension and reached her second climax, the blissful feeling of releasing all the stored energy sending her into nirvana as her mind went blank from the erotic high.

With her loud pleasuring scream and her walls pressing against his member, it took Evil one more thrust to reach his own climax, making his arch his body back as he and let out a deep moan. The two held a tight positon as their climaxed met together, the sudden release of energy sending the two into a dizzy state of erotic bliss.

After a few seconds of digging into each other's skin, Flaky finally dropped completely onto Evil's body, her entire body too weak to even attempting to move. The breathed heavily as sweat ran down their bodies for the hard work the two just overcame. But it was worth it.

Flaky slid off to the left of Evil and laid against him, holding him tightly as she caressed his body. She brought her eyes to a close, begging to just finish the day with a long and quiet sleep.

Evil took a long deep breath as he smiled widely. He looked over to see an almost sleeping Flaky, and chuckled at the sight. "S-So, princess, you enjoyed your gift."

Flaky snuggled against Evil tightly, smiling as she gave a slow nod. She spoke softly as she lacked the energy to speak up. "Yes… yes I did…"

"Better than what that wimp could ever give you?"

Flaky did not respond with words, though she did keep the same smile on her face. Evil made a dark grin, knowing exactly how she would answer it.

They laid briefly for about a minute, completely silent as they cuddled next to each other on the bed. Evil took one more heavy breath and brought himself up, waking up Flaky. "You know, it would be fun to end the day in this comfy bed here, sweet cheeks, but I do believe we still have people in the house."

Flaky's eyes opened widely as she jumped out of the bed quickly, realizing it was her birthday celebration today. "Oh shit, that's right. Um…" She looked around, gathering up her clothes that were scatted across the room. She felt her body still soaking from the combined sweat, and her fur all matted from the intimate act. "D-Do you have a towel or something."

Evil smiled and gestured to the closet, where Flaky went instantly to pull out a dry towel to brush down her fur and remove the sweat. It wasn't truly effective, but she looked better than before. She quickly dawned back her lingerie and dress, brushing it off to straighten it out, along with her bent quills.

Evil sighed happily, still happy in the moment of what the two just did together. Flaky turned around to see Flippy still sitting down on the bed, looking as if he were in deep thought. "Aren't you going to get dressed and come out?"

Evil looked at her with a grin and a slow nod. "I will, baby doll. Just… let me bring back Flippy now for you. You two can carry out the rest of the day from here." Flaky nodded her head with a warm smile and proceeded to leave the room. "Oh, and Flaky," She turned around, staring back confused. Evil kept his smile and nodded his head once more. "Thank you. And happy birthday, girl."

Flaky smiled, and left the room to leave Evil alone in Flippy's room.

As Evil sat up straight on the bed, his face suddenly changed to a cocky look as he could sense someone was still inside the room. He turned around, and was not surprised to see an angered Flippy standing with his arms crossed. "Hey, Flippy! You enjoy the show?"

Flippy snorted with anger and came over to sit next to Evil. He stared at him with pure hatred in his eyes, then looked away towards the ground. He brought his arms to lay over his knees, and spoke with sadness in his voice. "You happy Evil… taking another great thing in life away from me."

Evil was confused by Flippy's question. "Take her? What do you mean take her?"

"I saw you ask her the question, that your 'gift' was better. I saw that smile of hers… she wants you then she does me, I could tell. And that's what you want, to have her wasn't it?'

Evil was shocked by Flippy's words. "What, that?! Man, I'm not doing this to take her away, I just wanted to spend some time with the girl. Wait… are you jealous because I'm better at you in bed, isn't it?"

Flippy refused to respond, which made Evil laugh briefly before going silent. "Man, that's a stupid thing to fight over. Flaky is all over you man, that girl loves the shit out of you. Hell, why do you think she stayed all these months with you? It was you she really loves, not this handsome guy right here."

Flippy still could not respond, and let out a depressing sigh. Evil did not laugh a second time. "Flippy, man, I love this girl as much as you do. We both think this girl is the world to us. She makes both of us not feel lonely in the world, that we are wanted. But what I know is she wants you more man. She may respect this guy, but it's you she falls over for."

Flippy turned his face over to Evil, staring expressionlessly. Evil stared back briefly before turning his head. "Besides… I don't think she's truly my type anyway. Too bossy."

Flippy's face dropped from depression to shock as Evil came back with a smile. "You know what, Flippy? I think I'll let you keep this one." He patted Flippy on the back as he kept his smile. "She's a good woman, Flippy. Don't fuck it up man. You earned her."

Flippy could not believe Evil. He was just handing Flaky over to him, just like that. She was all his, and Evil no longer intended to come back for her. Flaky was all Flippy's. Flippy felt sick for thinking what he was about to say, but decided to speak anyway. "Thanks, Evil… for not fucking up my life for once."

Evil stood up with his arms reached out, talking proudly. "Hey man, it's like this. I'm you, you're me. We're like brothers who have a terrible tendency to screw each other's lives up. But we have to come to terms once in a while, and you know what, this is something I'm glad I could give you." He picked up Flippy forcefully and gave a short nod. "Now, I'm still Evil. I'm still going to come out and be a total dick and kill everyone. But if you're ever around Flaky again and you need help being a real ladies man, you know who the look for." Evil gave a short wink as Flippy rolled his eyes.

With his last words, Evil brought Flippy towards him, warping him back into his original body. After a few seconds of trading spots, Flippy found himself back into his real body, now back in control. He walked towards the mirror in the room, and noticed that the emerald retinas and sharp teeth were absent. He was back.

Flippy quickly gathered up his clothes and cleaned himself back down to a regular state, looking as if nothing happened. Now wearing his attire correctly, he exited his bedroom to meet up with Flaky, still enjoying the party with enthusiasm.

As for Evil, he stood outside Flaky's home, and stared back with actual emotion. He let out a heavy sigh, and turned his body around as he kept his head on the house.

"Well… if you can't make yourself happy, at least you can make others happy."

Evil looked forward down the dark road, walked a few feet ahead of him, and disappeared into the void.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: There you go everyone, a complete two-shot and my first attempt ever at a lemon. To be honest, despite whatever quality this is, it was actually fun to write. It was a unique challenge that I now overcome and perhaps something I may give a try in the future (depending if my first try was indeed good enough).**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the read as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave a review if you thought it met your taste, and thank you all for reading!**_


End file.
